Keep Holding On
by Emilie2601
Summary: What would you do if one day you found out that your best friend had autism? That's what happen to Spencer, Aria & Emily when they were 8 years old. Years later, how can they overcome the -A drama when one of their own is a little more different. Rated T just in case. I don't own PLL. (also a Haleb story)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I decided to do this story because ASD is something that I deeply care about. I have two little cousins, who I am extremely close with, on the spectrum so I'm a little experienced on the subject but please if I write anything that isn't accurate or if I hurt any of your feelings I apologize and I would like you to send me a private message so I can re-write the chapter.**

 ***Not in chronological order***

 **The story is inspired from the original plot but sometimes they're scenes from season one and the next day it's a scene from season 5.**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

I always knew something was different with by best friend. Ever since we are little kids, she has those horrible meltdown, she avoids eye contact, she rarely shows physical affection and worse of all she has a lot of difficulty expressing her feelings. I noticed that she was different when we were still in kindergarten. She wasn't stupid she was actually extremely smart, she just wasn't like everyone else. For a while, I felt like I was the only one who noticed, the other kids at school didn't see it, Emily and Aria didn't see it either and parents and teachers acted like it was normal.

I was eight years old when my mom finally told me that she had autism. I don't remember understanding much of what autism meant, just that she was, in fact, a little different. Growing up, the girls and I became a little more educated on the subject, we really feel like we can understand her now. We can finally see the wonderful person she is on the inside, at least until one Alison Lauren Dilaurentis came into the picture.

She sure had a lot of fun bullying us, especially Hanna, for two years. Ali would make Emily feel bad about her sexuality, remind Aria none-stop about what an outsider she would be without her, make fun of me because of how smart I was and she had a lot of fun messing with Hanna's head just because she was an easy target. I don't know why we stayed friend with her, actually I do know. She had this way of making you feel like the most important person in the world by just talking to you and she could be nice sometimes.

Alison died last year, well we think she did, the cops found her body but we still have some doubts. Since her funerals, the girls and I started to receive some text from an unknown number who call himself -A, we found out that original -A was Mona but the texts started again. That person tried to hurt us physically and mentally he\she\it even tried to kill us a couple of times. After the recent events, our parents send us to a shrink with the intention of helping us deal with Alison's death. Dr. Sullivan, our therapist, have recently been reported missing. Tonight we fell into -A's tarp once again by fallowing that psycho's advice.

''Don't move!'' yelled a cop.

''Put your hand on your head where I can see them'' screamed another.

I looked over to my friends. Our dresses were all covered in dirt. Aria had her hands up in the air, Emily was looking everywhere and Hanna was crying. The cops handcuffed Aria first and went to Hanna after. My friend screamed as soon as he touched her and pushed him away. The cop instantly held his gun at her.

''Don't shoot!'' I yelled at them ''she has autism, it's not her fault''.

The cop nodded and lowered his weapon.

Whit his permission, I slowly walked towards her ''Han it's okay, he's just going to handcuff you and bring us to the police station''.

''I don't want him to touch me'' she cried.

''I know but you don't have a choice'' I tried to comfort her.

My friend shook her head, continued crying and mumbling that she didn't want to.

''Look Hanna'' interfered Aria ''I have handcuffs on and it doesn't hurt''.

''Do you want me to go first?'' I asked her.

She nodded her head really fast so I told the cop to do me before her. When he handcuffed her Hanna didn't protest, all though she was still crying. Aria and Em had to ride in a different police car but we were in the same one.

''I want my mom'' she sobbed. Her mom was the only one capable of calming her down, except us. It broke my heart to see her cry, she just looked so vulnerable ''I want my mom'' she cried again with a shaky voice. Her autism wasn't really severe and she didn't have any intellectual deficit on top of that but when she has a meltdown you can see her fragile side. It's like she's becoming a totally different person. Of course, it depends on how bad her crisis was but when it's really bad you can't even recognize her. ''Please'' she pleaded still sobbing.

''Hanna your mom isn't here right now but I'm sure she'll be at the police station'' I told her with the most gentle voice possible.

She looked up at me, her big blue eyes were filled with tears ''did I do something wrong?'' she asked ''is this my fault?''.

''No Hanna no, none of this is your fault'' I tried to reassure her.

She nodded and stopped talking for the rest of the ride but she didn't stop crying and started to play with her hands.

As soon as we arrived to the police station, the officer let Hanna and I out of our handcuffs and leaded us to an interrogation room. Luckily, the other girls were in the same room as us. Hanna immediately sat down and put her head in her hands. Aria and Emily send me worried looks, I simply shrugged and mouthed _she wants her mom_.

After about ten minutes of silence, Hanna looked up at us. I noticed that she was still crying.

''I-I don't understand'' she sobbed.

''What don't you understand?'' sweetly asked Aria.

''Why we're here'' she answered quietly.

''I think…'' I thought on how I could to explain it to her ''I think the cops think we killed Alison''.

''But, but we didn't do it'' she said shaking her head.

''The cops don't know that yet, that's why we're here'' calmly told her Emily.

Em has always been the most patient with her. Sometimes Aria and I get impatient and we lose our cool but never Emily. I guess we all have our strength with Hanna. Aria is the best one to distract her when she has a meltdown, Emily is the most patient and I am the one who deals with her if she has a crises or the first one to know what's wrong with her if she looks bothered by something.

 **Meanwhile in the waiting room… (Veronica P.O.V.)**

''Excuse me, I'd like to know why my daughter and her friends were arrested!'' I yelled to detective Wilden.

He turned around and looked at me ''we think they have something to do in Alison Dilaurentis's murder''.

''Do you have proofs?'' I asked him.

''We found them in possession of what we believe is the murder weapon'' he said before walking away.

''Wait!'' I called out at him ''we're not finished here'' he stopped walking and faced me ''the girls are all minors, is there an adult in there with them?''

''Mam I understand your frustration but please let us do our job'' he told me seriously.

 _God I hate those cops…_

''Veronica!''

I turned around and saw my three best friends, Byron and my husband running towards me.

''What happened?'' asked Ella.

''Apparently they found the girls with Alison's murder weapon'' I answered her.

''Oh my god'' sighed Ashley sitting down.

''Hanna's going to be fine'' reassured her Pam ''the girls are with her''.

Peter looked up at me ''isn't there some kind of law against mentally disabled minors being interrogated alone?''

''Yeah I'm pretty sure there is'' I told him, _why didn't I think of that…_

I walked up to detective Wilden with my husband following behind me.

''What is it?'' he asked obviously annoyed at me.

''One of the girls, the one with the blonde hair, has autism'' I answered him ''I'm pretty sure it means that I can go in the interrogation room''.

''Let me guess'' he smirked ''you're their lawyer''.

I smirked back at him ''that would be accurate''.

He sighed and told me to follow him. When I walked in the room, all of the girls turned their heads in my direction. Their dresses were all covered in mud and they all looked terrified. I noticed Hanna was crying and slightly shaking.

I sat down beside her ''what's wrong sweetheart?''.

She placed her hands on her ears and started rocking herself back and forth ''I want my mom'' she sobbed with a shaky voice.

''Oh honey come here'' I told her.

She immediately hugged me and started to scream in my shoulder. This was just too much for her, she was exhausted and over-stimulated. I was proud of her, I was proud that she controlled herself this long until exploding.

''It's okay Hanna, you did a good job waiting'' I whispered in her ear.

She kept screaming in my shoulder for a little bit, when she stopped I pulled her away and looked at her eyes, they were all puffy and red so I washed her face with a makeup remover wipe.

''Your mother is in the waiting room, you can go see her as soon as they let you leave'' I told her.

She nodded her head and started playing with her hands.

On cue, Wilden walked in the room with a shovel rapped up in a plastic bag in his hands ''do you guys know what that is?'' he asked them dropping the shovel on the table.

''A shovel'' answered Spencer rolling her eyes.

He sarcastically laughed at her ''it's also the murder weapon that was use to kill Alison Dilaurentis.

''What does this have to do with us?'' questioned Aria.

''We found your fingerprints all over it'' he answered ''which means that you four are all officially our prime-suspects in Alison's murder case''.

''Officer Wilden,will all the respect those poor girls are in no state to answer your questions tonight'' I interfered, mostly for Hanna's sake.

He nodded understanding what I meant ''I'm letting you girls go tonight but I want all of you in here for questioning tomorrow at eleven'' he strictly told them.

All of the girls, except Hanna, shook their heads and got up from their seats.

''Hanna are you coming see your mom now?'' asked her Emily.

''Yes'' she answered getting up from the chair and tiredly following us to the waiting room.

As soon as Hanna saw her mom she jumped in her arms, she wasn't crying she just needed her mother's comfort.

''Are you okay Hanna?'' asked Ashley pulling out of the hug.

She shook her head and mumbled a quiet _no_ before breaking down in tears once again. The rest of the parents all gave her a sympathetic smile.

We, and by we I mean all of the girls parents and I, have been friends since at least college. We were all there, as moral support, when she was diagnosed at two years old and we've helped in every way we could since Tom left them two years ago.

At first, when the girls started asking questions about their friend we would just tell them that it was because Hanna was younger (Emily was born in January, Spencer was in March, Aria in April and Hanna in December) after a while the excuse stopped working.

When Aria turned eight years old, we decided that it was time for us to finally tell them what was different about Hanna. The girls didn't really understand what autism meant at first but they all became really protective of her. They always wanted to hold her hand when she was crying, to help her tie her shoes because she couldn't, teach her how to swim and how to ride a bike, how to read and write. But honestly, I think Hanna is the one who was doing all the teaching and we were the ones learning.

''They wouldn't let me see you'' she whispered through her tears ''and I needed you''.

''Come here baby'' told her Ashley before hugging Hanna again. Once she calmed down, the girls walked up to her.

''You did a good job in there Hanna'' smiled Emily squeezing her shoulder.

''I-I did'' she stuttered looking up.

''You sure did'' I told her ''you did a really _great_ job''.

She smiled and started to play a game with Aria on her phone. After the cops gave us more informations, they announced that we were free to leave.

 **AN: Please leave a review on what you'd like to see, I have the first ten chapters pre-written but I need suggestions for the ones after that. Also sorry if my english isn't on point, it's not my first language. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, it means so much to me! I've always wanted to make a story mainly about ASD. In the next two chapters you'll get to see what school is like for Hanna and how much Spencer, Aria and Emily are there for her. Also, one reviewer said that I make it seem as if autism is bad. I understand how it might looks like it but I want to make it clear that I do not think in any way that having autism is bad :)**

 **Also I want to mention that this chapter and the next one are based on something that happened at my high school to someone with autism (I will not say who #Privacy, I think it's understandable).**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I'd say the interrogation went pretty well… for us at least. The cops finally realized that the stupid shovel was to the Dilaurentis so we could've actually used it for something else than murder. My mom brought us to the _Apple Rose Grill_ for lunch and dropped us off to school afterwards. All of us were pretty popular at school. Spencer for her grades and being in the girls field hockey team, Aria for being a talented artist, me for being in the swim team and Hanna, well everybody liked her. Pretty much everyone in the school knew Hanna had autism but barely anyone bullied her about it and if they did she wasn't afraid to defend herself. She knew she had autism and she was proud of it, people admired her for that.

''Hey girls, how did it go?'' asked Ella.

''We aren't suspects anymore'' answered Aria.

''That's great honey!'' exclaimed Ella hugging all of us ''what are your next classes?''.

''Hanna and I have study hall'' I told her.

''I've got Russian History'' sigh Spencer.

''Music'' simply answered Aria before running off to her favourite class.

''We should go too'' I told Hanna ''do you have what you need with you?''.

''Yep'' she smiled before we walked away to the library.

When one of us have study-hall, we always go to the library and help Hanna with her work. People sometimes think she isn't smart because of her autism but it's actually the opposite. She has a general average of 88% and she is also pretty wise as a person in general. Hanna doesn't always understand when the teacher explains stuff to her which is why we do this. I come to the library with her and re-explain everything until she gets it.

''Did I get it right?'' she asked looking at her math problem.

''Yeah you did'' I smiled after checking it.

After a while, I decided to ask her how she felt about the whole getting arrested thing because I was concerned and we were all working really hard on helping her express her feelings.

''I don't know'' she answered looking down.

''Han you can tell me I'm not going to judge you'' I told her seriously taking her hands.

''I can't find the words'' she finally said embarrassed.

''Okay'' I smiled at her ''but when you do, because I know you will. I want you to tell me okay?''

She nodded her head and continued to read her book.

''Violated'' she quietly said out of the blue.

''What?''

''I-I think I felt violated'' she repeated.

''When he put the handcuffs on you?'' I asked her.

She thought about it for a second and shook her head.

''Me too'' I told her.

She smiled and went back to her book.

Hanna, Spencer, Aria and I all had math with Mrs. Montgomery next period. It was our favourite class not only because it was our last one but also because Ella was a pretty cool teacher.

The school administration always made sure Hanna had most of her classes with at least one of us and if anything was wrong with her we were the first one they would call down to the reception. Sometimes they had to send Ella down too but that was pretty rare.

''Okay class, please settle down'' she calmly said to the students ''today, we will continue to work on our group project so please if you have to move the desk lift them with your biceps and don't drag them on the floor''. **(My teacher always say that XD)**

 **Aria P.O.V.**

I was on a team with Han, Spence and Em. The project was basically to choose a subject, do a survey on it and present it to the class. My mom knew how stressful it was for Hanna to talk in front of the students so she's letting us do it only in front of her if she gets too nervous.

''Guys do you want to sleep over tonight?'' asked Emily.

''Wait a second'' I answered ''Mom!'' the whole class looked at us ''can I sleep over at Emily's tonight?'' everyone laughed and went back to their work.

''If I say no I'm probably ending up with all of you at my house so yes you can'' she said making us and the rest of the students laugh.

''I can go too'' smiled Hanna.

''So can I'' confirmed Spencer checking her cellphone.

Sleepovers used to be a big challenge for Hanna. When she was younger she always ended-up either going home or sleeping with our moms. She also wet the bed until she turned eight and even after that she still had accidents, especially on sleepovers. But we kept hosting one each weekend until she slowly…slowly…slowly just didn't care anymore and now she loves it.

''Do you want me to drive you guys home?'' asked Emily ''I can make a stop in Hanna and Aria's street, stop at Spencer's and we can have supper at my house''.

''Sounds like a plan'' smiled Hanna walking over to her locker.

''Hey girls'' saluted Noel Kahn ''heard you got arrested yesterday''.

''We did'' said Spencer.

''I didn't like it'' whispered Hanna shivering at the memory.

Noel gave her a sympathetic smile ''the cops are jerks, they don't know what the hell they're doing''.

''That they are'' agreed Spencer.

''Do you have everything you need?'' I asked Hanna.

She nodded and smiled at Noel before leaving with us.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

The sleepover went perfectly well, we had just finished watching _Blended._

''Okay guys time to sleep, we have school tomorrow'' I told them closing Emily's laptop.

''They're out'' laughed Aria.

I looked down at my friends and had no choice to laugh too. Emily had fallen asleep in a normal position but Hanna, who always fell asleep in the weirdest way possible, made no exception tonight. She was on her stomach, her long hair were all over the pillow and Em's face, her shirt was half-way up and her blanket was over Emily not her.

''Take a picture'' I basically ordered her.

''I've already done it''.

I helped Hanna get in a more comfortable position and lowered her shirt even though I knew that she would find a way to wake up half-naked anyways.

''Good night Aria'' I whispered before also falling asleep.

''Night'' she answered.

Like I predicted Hanna woke up half-naked this morning but we didn't mind, a lot of people with autism tempt to strip during the night so we were use to it. I helped her put her shirt back on while the other girls made the bed.

''Did you guys found a sock in the bed?'' I asked looking at Hanna's feet.

''Hum….. yep'' answered Emily throwing me Hanna's missing sock ''Hanna you know we have gym this morning right?''

''Yeah'' she sighed.

Hanna absolutely hated gym class, she couldn't stand the noises coming from everywhere and Emily _had_ to be by her side at all times. The teacher knew about her condition, she tried her best to understand her but nobody could like we do.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Okay guys attention!'' yelled Coach Fulton making Hanna jump.

She explained what we were doing and divided the class in groups of four. We were playing volleyball, automatically I knew that it was a really bad idea. Balls hitting the ground everywhere, people yelling _got it_ or _okay_ , trying to concentrate on hitting the ball and remembering the rules was not a good equation for Hanna.

Unfortunately she didn't put us in the same team but at least she had been grouped with Noel Kahn, Sean Ackard and Sydney, a girl from my swim team.

Coach started calling out the team numbers to tell us who was playing and who was not. I heard Hanna's number being called but I don't think she noticed. I was about to say something when Sydney walked up to her.

''We're playing'' she told her.

Hanna nervously looked up at me, I gave her a thumbs up and smiled.

She wasn't bad at all, the opposite actually she was pretty good. It's just each time a ball hit the ground she turns her head to look where the sounds come from and looses all her focus.

Their team ended up winning by a point.

''You were good Hanna'' I smiled at her as soon as she sat down beside me.

She nodded but wasn't listening at all.

''Hanna I need to go play now'' I told her when Coach Fulton called my group out.

She didn't say anything and kept looking everywhere.

''Noel can you sit down with her please?'' I asked him before following my team on the volleyball field.

''Of course'' he smiled sitting down beside her.

I was in a group with Lucas Gottesman, Ben Cougar and Paige McCuller. Our game started of on a rocky start but we caught up pretty quickly.

''Fields'' said Paige looking worried ''I think somethings wrong with your friend''.

I didn't have time to turn around I heard an hear-piercing scream and everything became silent.

 **AN: Please review, I would really like you guys to influence this story as much as possible, any idea you have I'll try to right it in :) Hope you liked it !**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Thank-you so much for the reviews guys! They means sooooooo much to me, especially for this story. In this chapter she experience a meltdown, I've seen my cousins have them multiple times and I was recently babysitting one of them and that's basically what happened…**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 _I didn't have time to turn around I heard an hear-piercing scream and everything became silent…_

The scream was quickly followed by many more, everything seemed to move in slow-motion. No matter how fast I tried to run to my friend, my legs wouldn't move. I finally snapped out of it and before I knew it I was by her side.

''What happened?'' I asked Noel, who was trying to help her but had absolutely no idea what to do.

''A ball hit the bench just beside her, I think she got scared'' he answered over her screams.

Everyone was staring at us, Hanna just kept screaming and crying.

''Hanna I need you to calm down'' I told her seriously, it didn't matter what I was saying right now she wasn't listening.

The coach walked up to us ''what's wrong with her?'' she asked worriedly.

''She's having a meltdown'' I answered still trying to calm my friend down.

''What-what's that? Is she hurt?'' questioned Mrs. Fulton.

''She needs to go calm down somewhere really quiet right now'' I explained to her seriously.

''Do you want to bring her in my office?''

I nodded and she told the class to stop staring and keep playing.

Noel helped me bring her in the office. Hanna was still screaming at the top of her lungs and I know she wasn't going to stop for a while.

She sat down on the floor and started to dig her nails in her arm.

''Hanna stop, we don't hurt ourselves'' I told her placing my hands on her arm.

I pined her arms on her chest and played with her hair until she was calmer. After at least ten minutes, she stopped screaming and looked up, her big eyes were filled with tears she looked like she was experiencing the worst pain possible.

''Han?'' I asked worriedly.

She flinched as soon as I talked and threw up all over her shirt. When she screams two much because of a meltdown, she usually vomit so I was use to it. I let go of her arms and cleaned her up the best I could with a couple of kleenex. She was sobbing, whimpering and shaking but at least she had stopped screaming.

I rocked her a little asking myself if it would really calm her down. I just wish Spencer was here right now, she was way better than me at handling these situation.

''Come with me, you need to get change'' I told her after she relaxed a little more.

I helped her sit on the bench, girls started coming in the locker-room. Hanna wasn't aware of her surroundings right now so she didn't care. They were all staring and giving sympathetic smile. Except from her sobs and whimpers you couldn't here a sound.

''Can you take off your shirt?'' I asked her.

She shook her head from left to right really fast, meaning that she didn't want to. I took it off for her and changed her in her normal clothes.

''Sydney, could you get me some wet paper towels please?'' I questioned my friend.

She nodded and ran to the bathroom get some.

''Thanks'' I told her as soon as she came back.

I sat down beside Hanna and rubbed her back while she cried. Her whole body was shaking, I felt so bad for her. I washed her face with the paper-towel, I'm pretty sure it made her relax a little more.

''My throat hurt'' she cried.

''Do you want hot-chocolate?'' I asked her and she nodded.

Coach Fulton walked in the room and bend down in front of us ''are you okay, sweetie?'' she questioned surprising me and the girls left in the locker-room. She usually was a pretty rough teacher, it was rare to hear her talk like that.

Hanna shook her head ''I-I don't like it'' she sobbed rocking herself on the bench.

Coach looked at me puzzled.

''She doesn't like gym, there's too much stimulation for her''.

She nodded understanding and asked if she could do anything, I told her that she could go get hot-chocolate.

''I'm sorry, I'm sorry'' she kept repeating.

''Oh Hanna, it's not your fault'' I answered ''you know that''.

''The ball was loud'' she cried ''it was too loud''.

''Do you that's what triggered your meltdown?'' I asked her.

She nodded and hugged herself.

''How did it make you feel?''

Hanna looked up at me, she was still rocking herself on the bench ''not good'' she sobbed ''I didn't feel good''. She was trying to find better words but I knew how hard it was for her.

''It's okay, you don't have to think about this now'' I told her ''do you wan't to go home or stay for the rest of the day?''

''I don't know'' she cried.

Coach Fulton walked back in and gave her a hot-chocolate.

''Thank-you'' weekly whispered Hanna.

''No problem'' she said seriously ''Hanna, next time you feel like you need to leave… I wan't you to come tell me''.

Hanna looked up at her, she had stopped crying but her cheeks were stained with tears and her eyes were red and puffy. ''I'm scared'' she said quietly.

''Why are you scared?'' asked her the coach.

''I don't want you to get mad at me'' she answered embarrassed.

''I promise, I won't be mad'' she smiled before leaving in her office.

''Do you want to go eat lunch?''

She nodded and got up from the bench. The girls were waiting for us at our table in the cafeteria. They noticed that something was wrong with her as soon as she sat down.

''I had a meltdown'' she told them when they asked what happened.

''Do you want to go home?'' questioned Spencer.

''I want to stay'' she smiled.

''You sure?'' I asked her.

''Yes'' she answered eating her lunch.

The rest of the day went well, since her mom was working early tomorrow morning, Spencer staid with her for the night.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

We both fell asleep pretty early, she was extremely tired and had an headache. I didn't really blame her since she had a meltdown today. We thought we were going to be late for school this morning but ended up arriving early.

''Hey guys did you sleep good'' asked Aria walking up to my locker.

''Yep'' smiled Hanna ''Where's Emily?''.

''I'm here'' she answered from behind ''I had to drive Maya to school''.

Maya was Emily's new and first girlfriend. We never met her because she goes to another school.

''How are things going between you two?'' I question ''all you do is talk about her but I never met her''.

''Everything is good, maybe we could do a dinner or something so you can meet her''.

We talked until Hanna's cellphone started to ring she went to answer but stopped when she saw who was calling.

''Hanna, are you going to answer that?'' I asked her, worried that it was -A.

She looked up at us ''it's my dad'' she said surprised.

Her dad had left them two years ago and I'm pretty sure he haven't talked to Hanna or Ashley ever since. When he left, Hanna is the one who took it the hardest. She was so confused at first and she had meltdowns all the time.

''Do you want to answer?'' asked Aria.

I could feel Hanna's stress level getting higher as each second flown by.

''I don't know'' she mumbled.

''I can answer'' I told her.

She gave me her phone.

''Hi Mr. Marin'' I said.

''Who is this?'' he asked.

''Spencer'' I told him.

''Oh hi Spencer, is Hanna there?''

I looked at Hanna and she told me to give her the phone.

''Hi'' she said. They talked for a while but she wasn't saying anything but _huh-uh, yes, okay._ As soon as she hung up she ran in the bathroom. The girls and I exchange some worried looks and followed her. She had her hands on her head and was pacing nervously.

''Han, what's wrong'' I asked her.

''He wants to have dinner tomorrow'' she answered walking back and forth.

''O-okay do you want to go?'' questioned Aria, having trouble to keep up with her.

''I don't know!'' she yelled.

''Hanna, calm down'' I told her strictly ''you don't have to go if you don't want to''.

''I-I don't know if I want to'' she stuttered.

''It's your choice'' said Emily ''your dad will understand''.

''Bu-but I already said yes'' she told us.

''It's okay for you to change your mind'' said Aria.

''I think I want to go'' she whispered embarrassed.

''If you want to go, then you can go'' I smiled at her ''just talk to your mom about it first''.

 **AN: Please, please, please leave a review :) and BTW thanks to the two guest who told me to ignore the haters, I really appreciated it. I also understand that autism is a really sensible subject so I was expecting haters. As long as I don't offend anyone who personally has autism spectrum disorder ( especially) or anyone at all, I don't mind negativity. Anyways please review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'll try to update again this week :)**

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

I am going out for dinner with my dad today, I haven't seen him in two years. Because I'm so nervous about this, everyone keeps telling me that I don't have to go if I don't want to. But the thing is that I _have_ to go, I want to see my dad… I miss him. I'm just stressed out.

''Hanna!'' yelled my mom breaking me out if my thoughts ''your dad is here!''.

I ran down the stairs excitedly.

''Hanna if you want me to come pick you up, you just have to call'' she said seriously.

''Okay'' I answered hugging her.

I opened the door to my dad and smiled as soon as I saw him.

''Hi Hanna'' he said hugging me. I didn't hug him back because it felt weird.

''Well, you two have fun and if anything goes wrong I told Hanna to call me'' warned my mom.

''Nothings gonna go wrong'' he answered confidently.

I guess my dad has kind of ignored the fact that I have autism since I'm a little kid. He has never been patient with me like my mom and the girls. My dad also abandoned us, which was really hard on me, my mother always say that he only left her but I know that he left me too.

''Where are we going?'' I asked him in the car.

''I see you're still curious'' he laughed ''we are going to the Apple Rose Grill''.

I nodded and started to play with my hands, I always do that when I'm nervous.

''You still have that bad habit'' he noticed.

I wanted to tell him that it wasn't a bad habit it's just something my therapist recommends to self-regulate but instead, I awkwardly laughed.

When we walked in, he leaded me to a table where two girls were waiting. I looked at him confused. _Why does he want to sit here, there's already people sitting_ I thought.

''Hanna, this is Isabelle, my fiancé, and Kate, her daughter'' he smiled.

My phone beeped indicating that I received a text.

 _Looks like daddy has a new and better family! Luckily, the new daughter isn't broken like the old one. Kisses, -A._

I feel like I can't breath, A's right he replaced us.

''Hanna, are you okay?'' asked Isabelle.

I nodded and sat down beside my dad.

''You and Kate are almost the same age'' said my dad ''she's already sixteen but she's only a couple of months older than you''.

''You two are going to be like sisters'' added Isabelle.

 _No we're not_ I thought _we're not even related._ I don't understand why my dad did this to me, he knows how I hate surprises! Why would he not tell me about them? I didn't say anything basically because I didn't really know what to say or think right now…

We ordered food and Isabelle kept talking about Kate.

''Last year, Kate won the award for the most promising student'' bragged Isabelle.

''That's cool'' I answered. _What the hell is a most promising student award?_

''What class do you take at school?'' asked Kate.

''I have english, math, biology, textiles, gym and history this semester, I also have one special education class per week'' I told her.

''Special education? I've never heard of that'' questioned Isabelle.

''It's only for special needs students'' I answered ''I kind of have to take it''.

She looked weirdly at me.

''You have special needs?'' asked Kate puzzled.

 _Did my dad not tell them that I have autism._

''I have autism spectrum disorder'' I told her, not really caring about their opinions. When I was younger, I was a bit embarrassed about being different. Now, honestly, I don't care. I'm actually really proud of it of being different.

They both looked at me funny and my dad cleared his throat.

''You're autistic'' said Isabelle sounding surprise.

''I have autism'' I corrected her. I hate when people say that I'm autistic. Sure autism is a really, really big part of me but I am not a social disorder, I _have_ a social disorder. ''Dad, did you even talk to them about me?'' I asked my father.

''Of courses I did, sweetheart'' he answered awkwardly ''I guess I just didn't think of mentioning that''.

Isabelle gave my dad a look as to say _we'll talk about this later._

''Dad?'' I asked my dad on our way back home ''why did you leave mom and I?''

''I didn't leave anyone, I got a divorce with your mom'' he answered.

''Is this why you sneaked out in the middle of the night and never came back?''

''Hanna…'' he started but I interrupted him.

''Did you leave because I have autism?''

''No of course not'' he answered and laughed.

 _He was lying, I knew he was we have the same tell._

''You're lying'' I told him ''stop lying to me tell me the truth!''

''I'm not lying'' he repeated.

''Yes you are!'' I yelled and started crying.

He abruptly stopped the car ''are you having one of those meltdowns again?''

''No I'm not, I'm just mad at you'' I cried ''I'm mad that you gave up on me and left''.

''So what if I did!'' He screamed making me jump ''I regret leaving you but, Hanna, I couldn't do it anymore… I was just so tired all the time''.

''So you left us for another women who's daughter doesn't have autism!'' I sobbed.

''Don't bring Kate and Isabelle into this'' he said getting angrier.

''They already are into this'' I cried.

''Okay so what if Kate isn't autistic, it doesn't mean I love you any less''.

''But the fact that you haven't even try to contact me once in the last two years does'' I told him crying ''I think I'm going to walk home''.

''Hanna…''

''No I want to walk'' I interrupted him.

 **Ashley P.O.V.**

''Hanna!'' I called when I heard my front door slam.

My daughter ran in my arms crying.

''What's wrong baby?'' I asked while rubbing her back.

She tried to take some deep breaths but she was sobbing too much. I sat down with her on the couch and comforted her until she was calmer.

''Dad has a new family'' she cried.

''He what?''

''He has a new fiancé and a new daughter'' she answered.

''Oh, I'm so sorry baby'' I told her, _what the hell was my husband thinking…_

''He told me that he left us because I have autism'' she said looking down ''is that true?''

''He told you that?'' I exclaimed shocked.

She nodded.

''Hanna look at me'' I told her seriously ''you are the most beautiful person, inside and out, that I've ever met. I'm am so honoured to be your mom and if your dad can't see what a beautiful, caring, smart, funny and amazing daughter you are, it's his lost''.

She whipped her tears and laid her head on my shoulder ''I love you mom''.

Hanna wanted to sleep in my bed tonight but I don't mind she always does that when she has a bad day. After she fell asleep, I decided to call my husband to give him an earful.

''Ashley'' he said answering the phone.

''Tom what the hell where you thinking, first you introduce her your new family without even a warning and then you tell her that you left because she has autism!'' I yelled at him.

''I'm sorry Ashley…''

''Don't apologize to me!'' I interrupted him ''do you have any idea how much you hurt her tonight?''

''I know, I tried to tell her I was sorry but she wouldn't listen'' he defended himself.

''Do you blame her? You know what Tom, you're going to fix this yourself! I am so tired of always cleaning your shit, but do you know why I do it, huh? I do it because I love her''.

''I love her too Ashley she's my daughter'' he said honestly ''I just don't understand her''.

''That's because you don't try to Tom, you refuse to admit that she's different. You get mad at her when she has meltdowns, you are impatient with her, you make her feel ashamed of who she is!'' I yelled. ''You need to be a little more delicate with her and maybe you could see how much of a beautiful person she is'' I said before hanging up the phone.

 **AN: I hope you liked it guys :) About the -A text (when -A calls Hanna** ** _broken_** **) I just want to make it clear that I do not think in anyway that a person with autism is broken. -A does.** **Also, my birthday is tomorrow so if you want to leave a little (or big) review, I would appreciate it XD Please give me ideas of what I should do.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Aria P.O.V.**

I decided to hang out with Hanna this morning and see how it went with her dad yesterday. When she told me what happen, honestly I would've slapped her dad in the face. I wanted to change her mind so we went shopping for a couple of hours, I dropped her off to her dentist appointment on the way back and I went to Emily's.

''Hi Aria, how are you?'' smiled Mr. Fields opening the door.

''Wayne!'' I yelled ''when did you come back''.

''Today actually'' he answered and hugged me ''Emily is in her room with Spencer''.

I nodded and went upstairs to Em's room.

''Hey Aria'' they both said at the same time ''where's Hanna?''.

''She had a dentist appointment at four-thirty'' I answered.

''How did it go with her dad?'' asked Emily.

''Not good''.

''What happened?'' questioned Spencer getting mad.

''Apparently he wanted to _surprise_ her by inviting his new fiancé and her daughter along'' I told them putting air quotes around the word surprise.

''He did what!'' yelled Emily.

''That's not all of it'' I added, ''on the way back, Hanna asked him if he left them because she has autism and he said yes''.

''I'm gonna strangle him'' angrily said Spencer ''next time I see him I'm strangling him''.

''Can I help?'' asked Emily with an evil and determined look in her eyes.

''I don't think we should do anything about it'' I warned them ''unless Hanna talks to us about it, I say we just let Ashley handle this one''.

''You're probably right'' nodded Spencer ''have you guys heard of -A lately?''

Emily and I both shook our heads.

''The silence is scaring me'' I told them.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I guess we spoke too fast… again. After the girls left, I realize that I had a science test Monday so I went to school because I forgot my notebook. I had a weird feeling in my stomach, the feeling that I wasn't alone, and I was right.

Loud rock and roll music started playing over the speakers and -A chased me around the school until I locked myself in a classroom. I didn't know what to do so I called my dad and told him everything, well almost everything.

He successfully got me out of the school but had an heart attack just after. He was rushed to the hospital, I rode with him in the ambulance. Aria came to pick me up at the hospital, brought me to her house and Spencer joined us to see how I was feeling.

''Oh my gosh, Em, I'm so sorry'' she said hugging me.

We didn't have time to pull-off from the hug, someone started knocking on the door. Aria confusedly opened it.

''Hanna'' exclaimed Spencer ''what are you doing here?''.

She looked up at us but didn't say anything. I immediately noticed that there was blood on her face, her eyes were a little puffy like she had been crying and she was slightly shaking.

In those moments, where she just looks confuse or lost, she needs someone to be in charge and tell her what to do. Usually, her mom is the one who does it but when she isn't there, Spencer takes the situation in charge, which is exactly what she did.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''Come sit down on the couch with me'' I took her hand and leaded her towards the couch.

Hanna hesitantly sat beside me, she had a confuse look in her eyes and was carefully scanning the room.

''Aria, can you go get me washcloths or something please?'' I asked my friend.

When I looked back at Hanna she was rubbing her left cheek and her eyes were full of tears.

''I-I didn't know whe-where to go'' she worriedly stuttered.

''It's okay, coming here was a good decision'' I told her.

She nodded with a confuse look on her face.

Aria came back with wet washcloths, she bend down in front of Hanna and carefully washed the blood out of her face. My friend winced a little like she was hurt, we all send her a worried look.

''Are you okay?'' asked Emily sitting down on the other side of Hanna.

''I don't know'' she answered shaking her head.

''Did someone hurt you?'' I questioned worriedly.

''I think -A did'' she whispered.

''What happened?'' asked Aria.

''I was at the dentist'' she started ''I thought I saw redcoat but when I got closer she ran away and the receptionist called my name. I followed her to a room and she told me to sit on the chair and that she would be right back…'' Hanna stopped talking and started crying.

''Hey, don't cry it's okay'' comforted Emily while rubbing her back.

Hanna took a deep breath and continued ''I saw redcoat again and I followed her for a while but I lost her. I went back to the room and sat down on the chair like she told me to but I-I don't know what happened next'' she stopped and started sobbing again ''I just saw black gloves put an anaesthetic mask on my face and I-I swear I tried to push him bu-but I couldn't…''

''It's not your fault'' I interrupted her.

''The only thing that matters is that your okay, alright'' seriously said Aria.

''Did anything else happened, after that?'' asked Emily concerned.

''When I woke up, my mouth was all weird and I didn't know what to do'' she sobbed.

''Don't worry, coming here was the best decision'' reassured her Emily.

''Is your mouth feeling okay now?'' I questioned worriedly.

She shrugged her shoulder and looked down again.

''Would you feel comfortable if we look in your mouth, just to make sure nothing is wrong?'' I asked her because I knew she was still hurting.

She nodded but still looked really hesitant. I looked in her mouth and almost threw up when I saw what was in there. I found a little paper in her gum and realize that it was an -A message. It read _I told you, dead girls can't smile. Stop looking -A._ Hanna started to freak out more than she already was, but, seriously, who could blame her right now. I was pretty freaked out too and I wasn't even the one who had an -A message in my gum… Aria told us to all sleepover and Emily brought Hanna upstairs so she could get changed.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

Hanna always hated physical contact. When she was younger, she even had meltdowns if the clothes she was wearing were uncomfortable. For some reason though she doesn't mind when the girls and I do.

I was pretty disgusted that -A basically operated her, that psycho was bringing the scale to a whole new level. Hanna was on the verge of a meltdown and she knew her limits. She told us that she needed to go to bed. I helped her change into a pyjama because she was too freaked out to do anything by herself right now. I laid down on the bed with her and massaged her back to calm her down. We talked a little about my dad and she fell asleep shortly after.

''Is she sleeping?'' asked Spencer coming in the room with Aria.

''Yep'' I answered ''she was pretty freaked out''.

''I would've been freaked out too, if -A operated me'' said Aria.

''I told her about my dad and she gave me a hug'' I smiled ''she said that she missed him''.

''He's going to be okay Em'' told me Spencer.

''Yeah your dad is a fighter'' added Aria.

''I know'' I agreed ''we should go to sleep, I'm pretty tired''.

''Sleep in my bed with Hanna, Spence and I can take the floor'' said Aria.

''Thanks''.

I woke up twice tonight because I was having nightmares about my dad dying. The girls reassured me that it was just a dream and I quickly fell back asleep both times. When I woke up this morning, I had no choice but to laugh Hanna was in some kind of yoga position under the blankets, she had a bed-head and one of her arm was out of her shirt.

''Hanna'' I whispered trying to wake her up.

''Five more minutes'' she answered still sleeping.

I laughed ''Han, we have to wake up''.

Her big blue eyes flew open, she tiredly sat down on the bed and put her shirt back on.

''Does your gum still hurt?'' I asked her.

She nodded and rubbed her cheek ''I'm hungry''.

''So am I'' tiredly said Aria waking up.

''I need caffein'' added Spencer also waking up.

We went down stairs and made eggs, toast and bacon. Spencer and Hanna made the bacon and the eggs since they were the best cook and Aria and I made the toast since well, she's a vegetarian and I suck at cooking.

''There's something I didn't tell you yesterday'' shyly said Hanna.

''What is it?'' asked Spencer curious.

''The person in the redcoat'' she started ''I think it was Alison''.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Thx for all the reviews I appreciate so much! Btw in this story Lucas is one of Hanna's best friend and he also has autism.**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''The person in the redcoat'' started Hanna ''I think it was Alison''.

''You what!'' I yelled.

''I think it was-''

''No I heard you!'' I snapped.

''Spencer'' warned Emily ''relax''.

I took a deep breath ''Hanna, why didn't you tell us yesterday?'' I asked with a calmer voice.

''I wasn't sure if it was real or not'' she said looking down.

''But Alison is dead…'' said Aria looking confuse.

''We never saw the body'' I objected.

''We went to her funeral, twice!'' exclaimed Aria.

''Guys stop'' interfered Emily ''Are you sure you saw Alison?'' she asked Hanna.

''I think so'' she answered.

Before we could say anything else all of our phone beeped.

''Buckle up bitches, nothing is at it seems. Thanks for the tip! Kisses -A'' we all read at the same time.

''Does this mean I really saw her?'' questioned Hanna.

''I'm not sure'' I answered.

''Guys, let's not think about this for now'' told us Emily.

''What do you want to think about Em'' sarcastically said Aria ''we just found out our best friend might be alive!''

''I was thinking…'' started Emily in a much calmer tone ''that you could meet Maya''.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

I was going to pick up Maya while the other girls waited for us at the _Brew_. She was a little nervous about meeting them but excited at the same time. On the other hand, Spencer, Aria and Hanna couldn't wait to finally meet, _one of my many many girls,_ like they said. I came out a couple of months after Alison went missing and dated a couple of girls but Maya is my first official girlfriend.

''So there's Hanna, the blonde one, Spencer, the taller one, and Aria, the short one'' she resumed counting on her fingers.

''Maya don't be nervous, they'll love you'' I laughed parking the car.

I kissed her and we walked in the _Brew_ hand in hand.

''Girls this is Maya, Maya this is Aria, Spencer and Hanna'' I introduced them.

I knew introducing Maya to Hanna at the brew wasn't the ideal idea because first of all, there was a lot of distraction sources and second of all, she was already stressed out enough with her dad, the Ali situation and what happen to the dentist yesterday.

''So hum… Maya, are you apart of any clubs at your school?'' asked Spencer trying to start a conversation.

''Well I'm in a jazz band'' she answered ''you?''.

''I'm into music too'' smiled Aria ''I take some photography and pottery class at Hollis''.

''I play for the school's field hockey team and I'm in the debate team as well'' said Spencer.

''Hum I hum ta-take fashion\design classes at hum Hollis. I'm also in the yearbook thing with my friend, Lucas, and the hum prom committee'' stuttered nervously Hanna.

The waitress came to take our orders, we all took a bowl of soup and a sandwich except Aria who took a vegetarian salad. I really think all of the girls liked Maya. I was impressed because Hanna actually talked to her, after a while. Usually, when she meets someone she shies away at first and becomes very attached as soon as she gets comfortable with them, which generally takes more time than this. I gave her a ride back home and drove back to Spencer's in order to discuss this whole Alison being alive thing.

''Hi sweetie, the girls are upstairs'' smiled Veronica opening the door.

''Thanks'' I told her before going up to Spencer's room.

Spencer was sitting in front of her desk with her laptop, Aria and Hanna were on the floor looking at all of the clues we ever found about -A. I sat down beside them and asked if they figured out anything else.

''Well, Hanna found this girl online that went missing around the same time Alison did'' started Spencer ''she has blonde hair, blue eyes, same age and she lives really close to Rosewood''.

''We're looking for some kind of connection… you know since the body was found in Ali's backyard'' added Hanna.

''Her name is Sara Harvey'' said Aria showing me a picture.

''Whoa they look similar'' I noticed looking at the photo.

''Weird'' wondered Spencer looking at her screen.

''What?'' asked Hanna.

''I'm on Sara's mom Facebook page and apparently Sara had an older cousin who was a patient at Radley, her name was Bethany Young?'' she answered.

''Bethany Young'' repeated Hanna ''I think she was in one of those group therapy session I use to go to as a child''.

''Do you recognize her?'' questioned Spencer when Hanna walked up to the computer.

''Yes, I'm pretty sure she had schizophrenia'' said Hanna.

''Okay Han, I need a list of every name you remember from the group therapy'' demanded Spencer.

Hanna started to write down a couple of names on a paper. When she was finished she gave me the paper.

 _Bethany Young_

 _Leslie Stone_

 _Lucas Gottesman_

 _Charlie Drake_

 _Santana Lopez_

 _Luke Jefferson_

''Charlie Drake?'' I wondered to myself _where did I heard this name before._

''Did you say Cece Drake?'' asked me Aria.

 _That's it._

''No I said Charlie Drake but there could be a connection'' I answered.

''Charlie was always nice'' said Hanna ''he was friend with Bethany''.

''Do you remember anything else about Charlie?'' questioned Aria.

''He was Bethany's age, liked dressing up as a girl and had blond hair and blue eyes''.

''Is that it?'' asked Spencer getting impatient, I sent her a look as to say _relax_.

''His family lived in Rosewood and his mom was the only one who visited him'' she said after thinking about it for a while.

''You said he liked dressing up as a girl, is it possible that he was transgender?'' I asked her.

''Probably'' she answered looking at the curtains of Spencer's window.

''So are you saying that Charlie Drake is Cece Drake?'' said Aria totally confuse.

''Maybe'' told her Spencer ''we need to figure out if Ali's alive first''.

At that moment all of our phone buzzed.

 _Ravenswood's cemetery October 31st, hide and seek part 2. Kisses -A_

''I don't get it'' said Aria confused.

''Do you guys remember what happen on our last round of hide and seek?'' asked Spencer.

''Mona'' answered Hanna.

When she found out that Mona was -A last year, she had hands down one of the worst meltdown I've ever witnessed. She looked so vulnerable and confuse at that moment, Spencer couldn't even calm her down. We were lucky when Dr. Sullivan arrived and helped her relax, which even though she is a professional took a little over an hour.

She recently started to visit her, at Radley, on a weekly bassist. At first, we didn't want her to do it but decided to support her no mater what, it was her decision. Now that I think about it, I think it does her more good than harm. Lucas, who was also friend with Mona, went with her a couple of times.

''We're going to find out who's the new -A'' said Aria still confused.

''We are going to find out something'' clarified Spencer.

''I think that's enough for the night'' I told them noticing Hanna's freaked out expression.

We cleaned up all of the papers and hided them in Spencer's secret hiding place. Just as we finished cleaning up Veronica knocked on the door.

''Come in!'' yelled Spencer.

''Are you girls having fun?'' asked Veronica.

We all nodded innocently like we weren't trying to figure out if our dead best friend was dead five minutes ago.

''Dinner's ready'' she laughed suspiciously before leaving dinner.

We all rushed down the stairs and sat down at the table.

''What are we eating?'' asked Hanna curiously.

''Spaghetti'' answered my mom ''with vegetarian sauce for Mlle. Montgomery'' she added handing Aria her plate.

''Thank you'' smiled Aria.

''Are you girls sleeping over?'' questioned Veronica.

''I have family game night tonight'' said Aria.

''I'm sleeping at Maya's'' answered Emily.

We all looked at Hanna thinking she was going to answer but instead she was playing with her food.

''Hanna?'' asked Spencer.

She immediately looked up.

''Do you want to sleepover tonight?''

''Okay'' she smiled before continuing to play with her spaghetti.

 **AN: Thank you so much for the reviews, I love each of them so much! The next chapter is two parts and it's a flashback of the girls at 7 and 8 years old :) Please keep reviewing**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! This is part 1 or chapter 7, I will update the next part today if I get a couple of reviews :)**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''I have one of your pyjama here'' I told my friend handing her the PJs.

''Thanks'' she smiled taking them ''do you remember our old sleepovers''.

''How could I not'' I laughed.

 ** _Flashback (the girls recently found out that Hanna had autism)._**

 **Melissa: just turned 12**

 **Spencer: 8**

 **Emily: 8**

 **Aria: just turned 8**

 **Hanna: 7**

 **Mike: just turned 6**

 **Veronica P.O.V.**

 _Tonight my youngest daughter is having a sleepover with my best friends daughters Emily, Aria and Hanna. It was their first sleepover since we told them that Hanna had autism._

 _Since she isn't in her natural environment, sleepovers are always a challenge for Hanna. Ella, Pam, Ashley and I, in respective order, host one each weekend because we really want her to get use to it. I know she isn't my daughter but I like to consider my friends children as my pseudo nieces and nephew._

 _Of course, she needs 24\7 supervision since the little girls don't know how to react if she has a meltdown, a shutdown or sensory overload yet. Melissa, my eldest daughter, likes to watch after her and she's really good at it so she stays with them most of the time._

 _''Mom, Emily is here!'' yelled Spencer excitedly._

 _''Spencer, calm down a little'' I told her opening the door._

 _''Spencer'' smiled Emily running in my daughter's arm._

 _''The other girls were driving behind me'' laughed Pam handing me her daughter's luggage ''I cut right in front of Ella''._

 _On cue Ella walked in holding Aria's hand._

 _''You cut in front of us'' said Aria laughing._

 _''Sorry not sorry'' answered Pam ruffling her hair._

 _''Aria!'' yelled Emily and Spencer ''come now!''._

 _The little girl excitedly followed them upstairs._

 _''Ashley had to do some shopping'' said Ella ''she should be here soon''._

 _We talked for a while but they both had to leave because Pam had a meeting and Ella had to pick up Mike from her parent's. Ashley arrived with Hanna five minutes after they left._

 _''Hi Hanna'' I smiled to the little girl._

 _''Hi'' she whispered looking everywhere._

 _Spencer ran down the stairs ''Hanna, come see Melissa's new game'' she said._

 _''Can you say bye to mommy, first?'' asked Ashley bending down in front of her._

 _''Bye mommy'' repeated Hanna before joining Spencer who was waiting for her._

 _''I put her teddy, blanket and pillow in this bag'' said Ashley handing me a bag '' and tooth brush, tooth past, pull-ups, pyjamas and other clothes, just in case, in this one'' she said handing me a second bag._

 _''I'll call if anything goes wrong'' I told her before she left._

 **Melissa P.O.V.**

 _I love watching after the little girls, they're all like my cousins, except Spencer for obvious reasons. When they have sleepovers I stay with them mostly, incase Hanna has a little problem but also because they ask me to and they're pretty cool, even though they're younger. Hanna really plays well with them. At least, until they do something that she doesn't understand or if she gets overstimulated._

 _''Han, which movie do you want to watch tonight?'' asked Aria showing her Hannah Montana, The Spy Next Door and Snow Buddies._

 _She carefully looked at each movie before deciding on Snow Buddies._

 _''That's what we all wanted'' smiled Emily._

 _''Let's play Monopoly'' suggested Spencer._

 _All of the girls nodded and wanted me to play with them._

 _''Hanna, did you choose your pawn?''I asked her._

 _''The shoe'' she answered taking it._

 _They played for about two hours and decided that they were sick of it. Aria ended up winning with a total of 3,672$. Emily requested to play hide and seek, since it was sunny outside. Hanna didn't really understand the game but kept up with the girls pretty well._

 _''Han, it's your turn to count'' said Aria._

 _''Okay'' she answered not really understanding._

 _''You have to go under the tree, count to twenty and find us'' tried to explain Emily._

 _Hanna nodded but she wasn't getting it yet._

 _''Come with me'' I told her ''I'll count with you''._

 _She followed me._

 _''Close your eyes and we'll count to twenty'' I indicated her._

 _She did as I told her but opened her eyes as soon as we started counting._

 _''Okay now yell; Ready or not…''_

 _''Ready or not'' she said loudly but not yelling._

 _''Here I come''_

 _''Here I come'' she repeated._

 _Hanna found Emily first, then Aria and finally Spencer._

 _''Good job Han'' smiled Spencer giving her an high five, which was not returned._

 _Instead she smiled and ran away as soon as she saw a cricket. The girls all followed her around the garden while she was in her own little world, it was so cute. They kept doing that until my mom called us inside for dinner. When they finished eating, my mom asked them to go put their pyjama on before the movie._

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

 _Aria, Em, Hanna and I all ran upstairs to put our PJs on._

 _''Shoot, Spence I forgot my pyjama'' laughed Aria while looking trough her bags._

 _''Take one of mine'' I offered._

 _All of us were wearing onesies. Emily had one that looked like a panda, I put on one with pink polkadots and the one Aria borrowed me was purple with the quote ''Good Morning Sunshine'' written on the front. On the other hand, Hanna was still undecided on which onesie she wanted to wear. Each time we have a sleepover she brings a lot of clothes because she's really picky and if she doesn't have the pyjama she wants, her mom has to come bring it to her._

 _''Han, do you know which one you want to wear?'' asked her Emily._

 _''No'' she answered frustrated._

 _''I like that one'' said Aria looking at Hanna's Minie-Mouse onesie._

 _''I don't know which one I like'' she sighed._

 _''Try one on and if you don't like it then you can get change'' I suggested._

 _''Okay'' she agreed grabbing a pull-up and her Minie-Mouse pyjama._

 _Hanna went in my parents room so they could help her get changed because she has to wear her pyjama backwards and she can't zip it up by herself. She also has to wear pull-ups, since she still wets the bed._

 _''Mom, the movie is over'' I tiredly told my mom._

 _''Okay, I'm coming'' she followed me to my room and made sure we were all set before going to bed._

 _''I want my mommy'' cried Hanna from her little mattress, after my mother left._

 _''Don't cry, your mom will pick you up tomorrow morning'' soothed Emily._

 _''Now'' she sobbed._

 _''Do you want to come in my bed with me?'' I asked her trying to change the subject._

 _She stopped crying, nodded and tiredly joined me in my bed. We all fell asleep._

 **Veronica P.O.V. -morning-**

 _I was woken up in this morning by the adorable laughs of my daughter and nieces._

 _''Do you want me to go?'' asked me my husband._

 _''No, I got it''._

 _I tiredly got out of my bed and went to check in Spencer's room. The girls were having a little pillow fight._

 _''Girls'' I called, trying to get their attention ''girls!''_

 _They all whipped their heads in my direction and dropped their pillows._

 _''You have to calm down a little, Melissa is still sleeping'' I told them._

 _''Sorry'' they all whispered at the same time._

 _''It's alright'' I giggled at their cuteness ''clean up the room and come downstairs for breakfast''._

 _''What are we eating?'' wondered Spencer._

 _''How about we go to the restaurant?'' I questioned because I was not in the mood to cook._

 _''Yeah!'' they all yelled._

 **AN: I hope you liked it and please don't forget to review! I will update the next part as soon as I get 3 of them.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Thankyou so much for all of those review, this is the second and last part of the flashback chapter (sorry, it's pretty short). I hope you like it :) and** **don't forget to read the author note at the end of the chapter** **! :)**

 **Veronica P.O.V.**

 _I decided to bring the girls to the Apple Rose Grill because I know there will be less people so it won't stress Hanna too much. The girls insisted on sitting in a booth instead of an actual table, since it was apparently cooler. Aria and Emily sat on one side while I sat with Spencer and Hanna on the other one._

 _We barely had time to sit down an old waitress walked up to us. ''Can I take your order?'' she rudely asked._

 _''I want eggs, a raspberry muffin and chocolate milk please'' politely answered Emily._

 _''I'd like an ice-tea and waffles'' said Spencer._

 _''Me, I want a fruit-salad and an apple juice'' told her Aria._

 _The waitress noted everything and looked at Hanna, who didn't look too sure about what she wanted._

 _''Hanna, do you know what you want sweetheart?'' I questioned her._

 _She shrugged and bit her thong like she does when she's thinking._

 _''Little girl, I don't have an hour'' said the waitress to Hanna ''it would help me if you could think a little faster''._

 _''Excuse me'' I gasped. What kind of waitress talks like that to anyone, especially a child as sweet as Hanna or any of the girls for that mather. My pseudo niece looked at me, her big blue eyes filled with tears._

 _''Oh no! Did I make her cry'' sarcastically said the waitress when a big tear rolled down Hanna's cheek._

 _''I want to speak with your manager'' I told her._

 _''You think he's going to fire me'' she laughed._

 _''I sure hope so!'' I yelled at her._

 _Before I knew it the waitress, who's name-tag read Roselyn, started screaming at me. Everyone in the restaurant were looking at her with a shocked expression and some other employees were trying to calm her down._

 _Hanna was covering her ears, she had pulled up her knees to her chest and was rocking back and forth, Emily, who was the most sensible one, next to Hanna, was also crying, Aria looked dumbfounded at the scene happening in-front of her and Spencer was desperately trying to comfort Hanna and Emily._

 _After what seemed like hours, a men that looked in his mid forties with a tag that read manager tagged to his shirt finally showed up. ''Can someone please tell me what is happening!?'' he asked shutting everyone, except Hanna, up. She was whimpering, waving her hand in front of her face and rocking back and forth._

 _I knew that she was about to have a meltdown but I'm pretty sure no one else here knew why this innocent little girl was acting like that_

 _''Girls, can you take her to the bathroom please'' I asked Spencer, Aria and Emily. They nodded because they wanted to help their friend but they looked a little unsure. After all, it was the first time that anyone ever asked them to calm her down all by themselves. '_

 _'It's okay, just let her stim if she needs to, offer her a hug and try to distract her without being too overwhelming. If it gets too much, come get me, alright?'' I quickly whispered in Spencer's ear. She nodded and took Hanna in the bathroom with Aria and Emily, while I dealt with the manager and… Roselyn._

 **Aria P.O.V.**

 _I don't really know what to do. This is the first time ever that we have to calm down Hanna, all by ourselves, when she's almost having a meltdown. As soon as she was in the bathroom Han immediately threw herself on the floor and kept doing what she was doing earlier, stimming. We all sat down next to her not really knowing what to do._

 _Emily, slowly put her hand on her back and since she didn't push her away she started to rub it._

 _''Do you want a hug?'' I asked her after a while._

 _She quickly nodded and we all embraced her into a tight group hug until she pulled off._

 _''No more'' she said, pushing us away. Her vocabulary wasn't really developed, Hanna only knew simple words and she could repeat after people but when she wanted, or didn't wanted, something she always found a way to be heard._

 _I didn't want her to start crying, because she was on the verge of tears, so I quickly scanned the room to find a distraction. It was hard, since we were in a bathroom… The only thing I could see was a toilet and a sink. A sink. That was a source of distraction right? Water running could work, right?_

 _''Han, do you want to play with water?'' I asked her walking over to the sink and ignoring the looks Spencer and Aria were giving me. ''Look'' I smiled opening the tap ''We could do something fun with this, don't you think?''_

 _Hanna nodded, walked up to me and carefully put her hands under the water flow. Next thing you know, she was totally absorbed and started giggling. I decided to join in on her fun and so did Em and Spence._

 _We kept doing so, until aunty Veronica came in. She told us that we had a new waitress and we could finally order. When breakfast was over, she dropped each of us home. We all said goodbye and I couldn't wait to see them to school on Monday._

 **AN: Sorry, the ending kind off sucked XD I hope you liked the flashback because, honestly, I love to write them. Do you guys want another one? If you do,** ** _please let me know what you'd like to see and how old you want Spencer, Aria, Emily and Hanna to be._**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Thx for the reviews guys! I hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

The weeks had passed quickly, October 31st was now only a couple of days away. We were all pretty impatient to figure out if Alison was alive or not. Yesterday, we found out that there was actually a victorian style halloween party at the Ravenswood cemetery so we bought costumes. Hanna and Aria thought it was funny because the costumes all look like the clothing from titanic.

''Hey what's up?'' I asked Spencer when she sat down at our table.

''I didn't sleep last night'' she answered tiredly.

''Why?'' questioned Aria.

''The whole Alison thing is keeping me awake'' she said biting her apple.

''Your not the only one'' I laughed ''I can only sleep when Maya is with me''.

''Where's Han?'' asked Aria.

''Last time I saw her, she was with Lucas but it's been a while'' I answered.

On cue, Hanna walked in the cafeteria and sat down with us.

''Hey'' smiled Aria ''we were just wondering where you were''.

''I was on the phone with my dad'' she told us.

''Are you okay?'' worried Spencer.

Hanna shrugged and told us that he wants her to go to his pre-wedding party tonight, whatever that is.

''Do you want to go?'' I asked.

''Not really'' she answered ''but my grandma will be there so I can just stay with her the whole time''.

We all know how much she loves her grandmother and since the divorce she doesn't see her as much as she use too. She wasn't going to pass up the opportunity.

''Okay, well call us if anything happens alright'' warned Spencer.

She nodded and said that she had to leave early because her mom was driving her there.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

The party was pretty boring if you ask me. Most of the people were Isabel's family and friends so I didn't know them. Kate was there with a couple of her friends but she wasn't talking to me. I just hope Caleb comes back from California, before the actual wedding.

Caleb is my boyfriend, he is Lucas's foster brother. I never thought someone could love me because of my autism but Caleb proved me wrong. He's the most supportive, caring, patient and respectful boyfriend anyone can ask for.

''Hanna!'' called a voice that I could never forget.

''Grandma'' I smiled turning around.

We hugged and catch up until my dad and Isabel walked up to us. He had called me the morning after our dinner fiasco to appologygse. I forgave him but you know what they say, forgive but never forget.

''Hanna, would you like to go hangout with Kate and her friends?'' asked Isabel like she was speaking to a toddler.

I didn't really want to go but Kate popped-out of nowhere and dragged me with her. I immediately pulled my arm away because I don't like being touched, especially not by her.

''Those are my best friends'' she said ''Naomi and Riley''.

They both smirked at me, in a creepy way, and said hi.

''So you go to Rosewood High?'' asked Naomi.

I nodded.

''Kate told us that you were like super friend with Alison Dilaurentis'' said Riley.

I nodded again, because I don't feel like talking to them.

They kept talking for a while, mostly bitching about their school's latest drama, they didn't seem really nice. I wasn't paying attention to what they were saying because I was too distracted by the chandelier. I counted eighteen bulbs on it, I'm pretty sure it's the biggest one I have ever seen.

''Hanna'' said Kate breaking me out of my thoughts ''I asked if you were bringing anyone to the wedding''.

I shook my head meaning yes.

''Well, who are you bringing?'' she asked forcing me to talk.

''My-hum-my friends and my bo-boyfriend'' I stuttered.

''You have a boyfriend?'' questioned Riley surprised ''aren't you like autistic or something?''

''So, it doesn't mean that I can't live my life'' I snapped offended.

''Are you thirsty?'' asked Kate with an evil look in her eyes.

''I guess so'' I answered.

She walked up to the bartender and came back with four lemonade.

''Is there alcohol in this?'' I questioned worriedly because I just took my medicine and it wasn't a good idea to mix them up with alcohol.

''Of course not'' she laughed.

I nodded and drank it.

When I finished the drink I wasn't feeling good at all, I was dizzy, my hearth was beating fast and I'm pretty sure I had a fever.

''I don't feel good'' I mumbled getting up.

''Where are you going?'' asked Kate.

''I want to go home'' I whispered.

''No, you're coming with us'' she said taking my arm.

They leaded me to a bright room that looked like a mix between a bathroom and a living room. I sat on a couch and hugged myself. My hearth was beating way too fast, I was sweating and I was extremely dizzy.

''I want to go home'' I repeated.

''Kate you only gave her one drink, right?'' whispered Riley worried.

''Yes'' answered Kate ''she's probably just too weak to tolerate alcohol''.

I tried to get up from the seat but I was too weak. I feel like I'm about to have a sensory overload. I don't know where I am or what's going on, I just want to go home and she isn't letting me. My clothes are hurting me, the light is blinding me, everything is too loud…

 **Tom P.O.V.**

I had just started to look around for Hanna when I passed by Isabel's dressing-room and heard voices. I tried to understand what they were saying and I heard Kate and her friends talk about alcohol. I quickly opened the door to see what in the world they were doing.

''Tom'' said Kate surprised.

Hanna was sitting on a couch in tears while Kate and her friends were watching her.

''What the hell is going on?'' I asked bending down in front of my daughter.

''She just sat there and started crying'' answered Kate obviously lying.

I shrugged it off for now and looked at my daughter ''Hanna, what's wrong?'' I questioned worriedly.

''I want to go home'' she cried while trying to pull off her dress.

''Okay, I can drive you home'' I told her ''can you calm down first?''

''I don't feel good'' she told me.

I felt her forehead and immediately pulled my hand away, she was burning.

''Kate, did she drink any alcohol?'' I asked her seriously remembering what I heard them talk about earlier.

''She only had one glass'' answered Kate.

''She needs to go to the hospital'' I said seriously ''she's on strict medication and she can't mixed them with alcohol it's really dangerous''.

''No'' sobbed Hanna ''I-I didn't drink al-alcohol, she-she said there wasn't any''.

''You what!'' I yelled at Kate.

''I didn't do it, she's lying'' answered Kate.

''My daughter doesn't lie'' I told her seriously ''we'll talk about this later''.

I helped Hanna walk to my car and by the time we were to the hospital she was passed out, I was so worried. The doctors put her on a stretcher and examine her. After I explained the situation, he said that she should be fine but he still wants to keep her overnight since her blood pressure is irregular.

I had no choice but to dial my ex's number and tell her what happened.

''Ashley'' I said as soon as she picked up.

''Hey Tom, is everything okay?'' she asked.

''Not really, something happened'' I answered ''we're at the hospital but don't worry Hanna is going to be okay…''

''Hospital!'' she yelled ''I'm on my way''.

''Wait Ashley'' I said before she hangs up ''bring her a pyjama''.

''Got it'' she answered before hanging up.

''Tom'' called someone behind.

I turned around and came face to face with my fiancé and step-daughter.

''What are you guys doing here?'' I asked.

''Kate told me what happened'' answered Isabel ''don't be mad at her she didn't know that Hanna was on medication''.

''Don't be mad at her!'' I angrily yelled ''she could've had a seizure and die!''

''But Kate didn't know that she was on medication'' defended Isabel.

''I don't care, you don't just give alcohol to someone without them knowing!'' I scolded Kate. ''Especially, when neither one of you are old enough to drink yet!''

''Tom is right'' sighed Isabel ''apologize to him''.

''Sor…''

''Not to me'' I interrupted ''you are going to apologize to Hanna and her mother''.

She nodded and sat down embarrassed.

''What happened?'' asked Ashley walking in Hanna's hospital room. She was holding a bag full of what Hanna might need and her eyes were red and puffy, like mines.

''Ashley, I'm so sorry'' I told her getting up from my chair.

''What happened!'' she repeated impatiently.

''Kate gave her a drink with alcohol without her knowing'' I explained ''she had some kind of reaction because she's on medication''.

''Who the hell is Kate?'' she asked angrily.

''My step-daughter'' I answered.

She nodded, sat on Hanna's bed an brushed some hair out of her face.

''She's so beautiful'' I smiled sitting on the other side of the bed.

Ashley nodded and whipped her tears.

''She deserves a better father'' I told her.

''She does'' agreed Ashley ''but he doesn't have to be a different person''.

''You really think I could be better?'' I asked.

''You use to be… at least until she was diagnosed'' she answered ''what changed?''.

I thought about for a second before giving her the best answer I could think of ''Hope''.

''Hope?'' she repeated.

''I guess I had a vision of who I wanted her to be'' I started.

''And when she was diagnosed with autism you lost hope'' she finished.

''But I was wrong'' I told her ''she is exactly who I wanted her to be''.

''She's more'' said Ashley.

''You're probably right'' I answered ''but I wouldn't know''.

She went to say something but I interrupted her.

''No'' I told her ''don't apologize, it's my fault''.

 **AN: I hope you liked it ! I really wanted to show Tom's ''good'' side :) Please review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Thank you all so so so much for the so kind reviews, you guys are the best ! :)**

 **Aria P.O.V.**

''She's what!'' I yelled.

''She's in the hospital'' repeated my mother.

''Oh my god'' I whispered before sending a text to the girls.

 _S.O.S. My house. Hanna. Hospital._

 _-Aria_

They both arrived within five minutes.

''What the hell does _Hanna hospital_ mean?'' asked Spencer on the verge of tears.

Spencer was definitely the strongest one out of us, she's the one who keep us strong when we're down. I guess we all had to toughen up during the last years but when it comes to Hanna we all get very emotional. She's not only the youngest but she's also the most vulnerable and sensible at all times.

''Apparently, her _step-sister_ gave her alcohol without her acknowledging it'' I explained looking for my keys.

''But she can't drink alcohol'' stated Emily.

''Exactly'' I told her.

''I'm going to knock some sense out of that bitch'' mumbled Spencer, obviously talking about Kate.

''Third floor, room 211'' repeated my mom, who had decided to come with us.

''Over there'' pointed Spencer running to the door.

''Girls, calm down, Hanna will be just fine'' laughed Ella knocking on the door.

When we walked in Hanna was sleeping with a parent on each side of her. She had an IV bag in her left arm and was as white as a ghost.

''Hi girls'' whispered Ashley getting up from her chair ''I'm going to give you guys a moment''. She hugged each of us and left the room with Tom and my mom.

''She look so weak'' cried Spencer taking Hanna's right hand.

''Don't cry'' reassured her Emily ''she's strong''.

Hanna opened her eyes but quickly closed them back.

''Hanna?'' I whispered walking over to her bed.

She tried to sit down but was too weak to do it by herself, Spencer gently helped her.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked concerned because I had no idea if she was on the verge of a meltdown or just confused.

She flinched and immediately covered her eyes with her hands.

''What's wrong?'' asked Spencer.

''It's too bright'' she answered weakly.

Emily quickly closed the curtains but Hanna didn't remove her hands from her eyes. She let out a sob that was quickly followed by many more. Even though it made our friend extremely uncomfortable, Spencer hugged her like there was no tomorrow.

''I don't like being touched'' she cried.

''I don't care'' answered Spencer also crying.

Hanna looked so confuse, she was hugging her back but she was also telling Spencer to stop touching her.

''Don't touch me'' sobbed Hanna hiding her head in Spence's neck.

''You're okay'' cried Spencer rubbing circles on her back ''you're fine''.

She nodded but didn't move from her position, Spencer held her head to keep it in place. They staid like that until Hanna stopped crying. She slowly pulled her head away and Spencer whipped her tears.

''Don't cry'' said Hanna to Spencer, who still had tears in her eyes.

''I was just worried about you'' smiled Spencer ''but your okay''.

''I didn't know'' she whispered.

''You didn't know what'' I asked her.

''That Kate gave me a drink with alcohol'' she answered looking down ''she said there wasn't any''.

''Don't look down'' said Spencer ''you didn't do anything wrong, it's Kate's fault''.

''Where's my mom'' she questioned looking around.

''In the waiting room'' I told her.

''We can go get her if you want'' added Emily walking towards the door.

''Wait'' she said seriously.

We all looked at her with puzzled expressions.

''I want to hug you first'' she whispered while trying to avoid any kind of eye-contact. I was pretty surprised. We all know that she isn't the biggest fan of physical contact but I don't recall the last time she has ever asked us to hug her.

We happily embraced her and for the first time in forever she hugged us back.

''Its really hard for me to do stuff like that'' she said embarrassed ''but I really want you to know that even though I don't do _that_ often, I-I love you guys''.

''We know'' I smiled.

''You just have a different way of showing it and that's okay'' told her Emily.

''And we love you too'' added Spencer before leaving Hanna's room to get her mom.

''Now, where the hell is Kate?'' angrily asked Emily as soon as we got out.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''Excuse me do you happen to be Kate?'' politely questioned Aria.

''Yup'' she answered looking at us ''what do you want?''

''To strangle you'' I casually told her.

''Let me guess your my _sister's_ friends'' she said putting air quotes around the word sister.

''What the hell were you thinking?'' asked Emily ''you could've killed her!''

''What was I suppose to do!'' she answered getting frustrated.

''Uh, not that!'' snapped Aria.

She got up from her seat and faced us.

''Why do you even care?''

''Because she's our best friend!'' we all yelled at the same time.

''Listen bitch,'' I started ''I don't want to ear why the hell you almost murdered my best friend! I just want you to consider your next move wisely. My parents are lawyers, great ones by the way, and if you even think about hurting her I will make sure they send your sorry ass to juvie'' I finished before walking away.

''Peter and Veronica Hastings'' added Aria ''look it up''.

''Shoot'' whispered Emily.

''I know she's a…''

''Not her'' interrupted me Emily ''we need to call Caleb and Lucas''.

''Is Caleb even back from Montecito yet?'' asked Aria.

''No and we can't tell Lucas over the phone we need to tell him face to face'' I answered.

''How about Aria and I go get Lucas and you call Caleb?'' suggested Emily.

''Sounds like a plan'' I told her.

They left arm in arm while I dialled Caleb's number.

''Hello, Spencer'' he said confused.

''Caleb something happened'' I told him seriously.

''Is Hanna okay?'' he asked immediately.

''She's fine'' I answered smiling. He was head over heels for her.

''What's wrong then?''

''She's hospitalized''

''What the hell Spencer!'' he yelled ''you just told me she was fine!''

''She is, she just need to stay over night because her psycho step-sister made her drink alcohol without her knowing'' I explained.

''Bu-but she can't drink alco-alcohol'' he stuttered nervously ''she could have a-a seizure and die''. By the sound of his voice you could tell he was crying.

''She was lucky, she didn't drink a lot of it and her dad took her to the hospital immediately'' I reassured him.

''I'm boarding on the next plane'' he told me before hanging up.

 **Lucas P.O.V.**

When Aria and Emily showed up to my house, I knew something must have happened to Hanna. She's been one of my best friend since as long as I can remember. Our mothers met at a support group for parents with children on the autism spectrum. They connected and organized a playdate for us. That day, my family fell in love with Hanna and Hanna's family fell in love with me. When I realized that I was gay, she's the one who helped me come out. She supported and accepted me before anyone else and I will forever be grateful to her for that.

''Hey Han'' I smiled walking in her room.

''Lucas'' she hugged me.

Since we both know how the other feels about physical contact, we've always been comfortable with each other. She understands a side of me more than everyone in this world and I understand that same side of her more than anyone else. The only person who gets her more than me is, without a doubt, Caleb.

''How are you feeling?'' I asked her.

''Weak'' she answered ''not physically weak but just weak''.

''Because Kate took advantage of you?'' I questioned.

''Exactly'' she nodded ''I don't want people to manipulate me like that ever again''.

''I get it, we should take self defence class'' I joked wanting to change her mind.

She laughed and laid her head on my shoulder.

''Do you want to watch funny videos on my laptop?''

''Duh''.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! Next chapter, Caleb :) please reviewXD**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hey guys! Usually, I only update on the weekends but after last night's episode, I made an exception. This Spaleb thing is going to ruin me ... Anyways, thx for the reviews!**

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

When I met Hanna, I was extremely intrigued by her. She was so mysterious. The first time I laid eyes on her, I knew she was the one. Hanna was always hanging-out with Lucas, my foster-brother, he told me that she was on the autism spectrum like him. Some people might've cared but I didn't.

After she got a little more comfortable with me, I asked her out on a date. She was hesitant at first but accepted anyway. We shared our first kiss that night and we've been together ever since.

When Spencer told me she was in the hospital, I bought a ticket for the next plane to Philadelphia. The girls came to pick me up at the airport, as soon as the plane landed and they drove me straight to the hospital. I ran up the stairs, skipping a couple ones along the way, and burst into her room. I didn't even bother to knock.

''Caleb, what are you doing here?'' she asked with a frown.

''I came to see you'' I answered looking right in her beautiful ocean blue eyes. ''Spencer told me you were in the hospital, I had to come''.

She smiled and reached out for a hug ''I love you so much'' she whispered in my ear.

''I love you more'' I playfully told her.

''How was your vacation?'' she asked me.

''I had a lot of fun, my mom wants you to come with me next time'' I answered ''would you like to?''

''Go with you?'' she questioned and I nodded. ''I'd love to'' she smiled revealing her adorable dimples.

''I-hum I have some pictures, would you-hum-like to see them?'' I asked nervously because I'm new to this whole _being apart of a family_ thing.

''Of course'' she answered smiling.

I took my laptop out of my backpack and showed her the photos that my mother emailed me.

''Are those your little brothers!'' Hanna gasped.

''Yeah, that's James'' I smiled pointing at the oldest. ''And that's Clay'' I pointed youngest.

''They look just like you'' she told me while admiring the picture.

Hanna was right, they did look like me. Both of them had dark brown hair, tanned skin, brown eyes and we kind of have to same face shape, if you look closely.

''How old are they?'' she asked interested.

''James just turned eight and Clay is five'' I answered.

She sweetly smiled but I could feel her slowly falling asleep.

''Can you stay with me, please?'' asked me my beautiful girlfriend.

''I wouldn't go anywhere else''

I laid down next to her small body and held her in my arms until she fell asleep. I looked at my pictures one more time before also closing my eyes.

 **Tom P.O.V.**

I was going to see if Hanna was doing better, but I stopped dead in my track when I saw her peacefully sleeping… with a boy.

''Looks like Caleb's back'' said a voice behind me.

I turned around to face my ex-wife ''just how much did I miss?'' I sighed.

Ashley started laughing, ''a lot'' she smiled.

''Would it be appropriate for me kick his ass?''

''It's a little bit late to play the protective dad card'' she said.

I nodded understanding ''does he treat her right?''

''Caleb is amazing'' Ashley smiled ''I've never seen a kid like him, he's the perfect boyfriend and he treats her like a princess''.

''Do-do you know if they hum… you know?'' I stuttered.

''Are you asking me if our daughter is a virgin?'' she laughed.

I looked down embarrassed and she playfully hit me on the chest.

''I believe that she has a right to have privacy, I already gave her the talk and honestly I don't really want to know if they're… doing it'' she explained honestly.

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, the first thing I noticed was my girlfriend's beautiful blue eyes staring at me. ''Hi princess'' I smiled and kissed her on the lips ''did you sleep well?'' She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

''I want to introduce you to my dad'' she blurred out.

''You do?'' I looked curiously at her, she already shared her insecurities about her dad with me before. I know that he isn't really present in her life and I don't have the greatest opinion on Tom either, but I would do anything for her.

''If-if you don't mind'' she started to stutter nervously ''I-I know he hasn't been there for me but-but he's trying to come around…I think''.

''Hey, hey it's okay, princess'' I soothed her because she was getting really stressed out ''I'll meet your dad''.

''Only if you want- '' Hanna repeated.

''Han, of course I want to meet the men who created my amazing girlfriend'' I interrupted her.

''I love you so much'' she smiled and kissed me with passion.

''Dad, this is Caleb, my boyfriend'' she proudly said before awkwardly adding ''Caleb, that's Tom, my dad''.

''Nice to meet you Mr. Marin'' I shook his hand.

''You too, I've heard a lot of good things about you'' he _tried_ to smile. I could already see a lot of resemblance between him and Hanna. I've always thought that my girlfriend had inherited her blue-greenish eyes from her mother but I guess I was wrong. ''So, how old are you?'' he asked.

''Sixteen'' I answered.

''That's good, what do you do for living?''

''I'm a full-time student at Rosewood Day, with your daughter, and I have a part-time job at a computer shop'' I told him. _Was he interrogating me…_

''Will I be seeing you at my wedding?'' Mr. Marin questioned.

''You most certainly are, sir'' I confidently said.

We talked for a little while, well I answered his questions for a little while until Hanna's doctor brought her parents the release papers.

''Hanna Marin, you are no longer a patient'' smiled the doctor.

Hanna went to change in the bathroom, Ashley packed her stuff and Tom kept staring at me. When my girlfriend was finished, her dad hugged her and gave me a nod before leaving with his wife.

''Do you want to hang out for a while, when we get home?'' Hanna asked me.

I knew that what she actually meant was _do you want to cuddle in bed and watch Glee, until I fall asleep?_ But I told her yes anyway.

 **AN: I know this was really short, sorry XD A few of you requested that I do a flashback to when Hanna and Caleb met. I'm totally up for it so if it's what you guys want to see please let me know in your review and also** **tell me how you would like them to meet** **(Important because I like to include your ideas in this story).**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey guys, thank you so much for the reviews! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had to learn the name, the place, the continents and two facts about 25 countries for my geography class and I really suck XD**

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

After our little glee marathon, Caleb decided to spend the night over. I love sleeping next to him, when he holds me in his arms, I feel like all of my worries go away. He's the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I remember the day we met like it was yesterday…

 **Flashback**

 _This morning when I woke up, I had the feeling that this was going to be a bad day. I decided to ignore it and go to school, however the feeling wasn't going away._

 _It wasn't until lunch time that something actually happened. You see, there's this thing about autism and unusual fears. Not everyone on the spectrum have them but I do. I have a phobia of fire and thunderstorms and I'm terrified if there's a gum under my table or hairs in my bathtub but the worst one was definitely fire. I can not stand it._

 _I was quietly eating my lunch with the girls, when someone yelled fire. We turned around and there were big flames escaping a phone-boot. Before I knew it, I was hyperventilating, tears were streaming down my face and nothing was making sense. I knew that I had to run so I did. I ran until I reached the swings-set in the local playground, I sat down on one of them and started to swing slowly. It was a little trick that my therapist had given me when I was younger and ever since, I always go to the playground when I need to relax._

 _It wasn't until I snapped out of I thought that I noticed the incredibly handsome boy sitting on the swing next to me. I know that his name is Caleb and that he's Lucas's cousin but we never talked before._

 _''Hi'' he smiled, when he noticed that I was looking at him._

 _I shyly nodded and looked to my laps._

 _''Do you want pizza?'' he asked me making me laugh. ''Why are you laughing?''_

 _I shrugged and gave him a small smile._

 _''Hanna, are you okay?'' Caleb questioned. I loved how good my name sounded when he said it and I could see genuine concern in his big brown eyes._

 _''I don't like fires'' I told him._

 _''Why?'' he asked. It was the first time someone ever asked me why…_

 _''It's too hot, it's too bright, it hurts my eyes and everyone starts to scream when there's one'' I explained._

 _''Makes sense'' he compassionately smiled. ''I can go if you want, I just…. I saw you running here and it looked like you were crying so I wanted to check if you were okay, but if you want to be alone now…'' he trailed off._

 _''Please stay'' I interrupted him ''I mean… if you want''._

 _''Of course'' he answered, looking right in my eyes. We staid like that until he broke off the awkward silence again. ''How about that pizza?'' Caleb smirked._

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

I had just picked up Hanna from her house and we were on our way to school. ''Okay, what is it?'' I asked my blonde friend. Since the second she sat in my car she was acting weird. I know my friend and I know when she's hiding something. I can read her like an open book, well most of the time.

''What?'' she questioned.

''Han, we've been best friend for as long as I can remember. I know when there's something your not telling me'' I explained. She gave me a sad smile and looked trough the window. ''Is it -A?'' I guessed.

''No'' she snapped.

I nodded understanding and decided to change the subject. ''So, are you ready for the Halloween thing tomorrow?''

She shrugged and looked down to her laps. _There it is_ I thought.

''I'm not'' I told her and took a deep breath before adding '' and I don't know how I feel about Alison being alive either''. Hanna still showed no reaction or genuine interest to what I was saying. ''I know she was my friend but she was also my worst enemy'' I explained.''On the hand… I don't know what she's been through and I still care about what happens to her''. Hanna looked up and gave me a small smile but she quickly lowered her head again.

For as far as I can remember, Hanna always had a lot of difficulty to understand or express her feelings, so I'm pretty sure my little speech helped her. Then again, I don't know what she's feeling, but, what I do know is how I feel and since Alison's ways of bullying me and Hanna were a bit similar, we must feel the same thing on some level, right?

''Is it normal to feel like you just said?'' she asked me.

''It is, it's totally normal'' I reassured her.

''I don't know if I can handle school today'' she nervously told me.

''How about you try first period and if you still want to leave, I can drive you back home after'' I proposed.

''Okay'' she agreed.

 **Aria P.O.V.**

''Do you want me to text Ezra?'' I asked Hanna.

''Mr. Fitz'' they all said at the same time.

I've been dating Ezra, or Mr. Fitz, for almost a year now and the girls still refuse to call him by his first name. It's understandable because he's their teacher but for me he's so much more than…. _Mr. Fitz_.

''So Han?'' I wondered, because she still hadn't answered my question. I asked her if she wanted me to text Ezra incase she needs to leave earlier, since she isn't feeling well.

''I don't care'' she mumbled while playing with her hands. ''I need to go to the bathroom'' she added before leaving.

''I'll text Ezra'' I told Emily and Spencer.

''Good idea'' they both said at the same time.

 _Hey, Hanna's really nervous today._

 _She might need to leave during your class._

 _Love you xox_

 _-Aria_

 _That's okay ;) I love you more!_

 _xox -Ezra_

He quickly texted back.

Finally, Ezra made us watch Romeo & Juliet so Hanna was able to relax and she made it through the period. When the class was over, she decided to stay for the rest of the day, all though she got the permission to skip gym. Instead, she came to the library with me and we talked about all and nothing.

''Do you remember when we went to Utah for Christmas?'' I asked her.

''Oh my gosh, that was so fun'' she answered.

''We left on your tenth birthday'' I told her remembering everything.

''And the cabin was huge'' she smiled ''I think they were like seven rooms''.

''I had to share mine with Mike, it was so boring'' I sighed.

''Come on, Mike wasn't that bad''.

''Hey, you got to share a room with Emily'' I objected.

''Yeah but I was also the only one who ever played with him'' she told me.

That was true Mike and Hanna have always been pretty close. Hanna was only about two months older than him and she would always get mad at us if we didn't include him in our games. They are still extremely close, to this day.

''Aria?'' she asked with teary eyes ''I'm really scared about tomorrow''.

''I know you are Hanna and it's okay'' I reassured her ''we're all scared''.

 **AN: I hope you guys liked it! I know it was really short, I will try to update another chapter tomorrow or the day after ;) Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Thx for the reviews guys! I really hope you like this chapter :)**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''There's four of us, one of him and maybe Alison'' I said.

The girls and I were standing in front of the cemetery, talking about what could happen tonight. We were all freaking out a little bit because we knew that -A was here too but we couldn't wait to find out if Alison was alive or not.

''Um, yeah but that him might be carrying a weapon'' Aria told us ''all we got are these twenty pounds hats''.

''Well, I can't run from the enemy'' Hanna said, speaking for the first time since we got here. ''This girdle is cutting of my hair supply''.

''It's a corset'' I corrected her.

''It's torture'' she said frustrated ''people actually wear this crap, I'm never complaining again about a sports bra''.

I know she was going to be frustrated and snappy most of the night. It's because she's scared and nervous, just like the rest of us. What's different is that she has a lot of difficulty to deal with her feelings when she's under this kind of pressure.

I sighed and opened the gate.

''Wait'' Emily told us ''I can't do this''.

''We can't back off'' I told her.

''It's not -A that I'm scared of, I don't know if I'm ready to see Alison''.

''Em, we already have'' Aria reassured her while taking her hand.

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

I was on the bus to Ravenswood. Hanna explained to me what they were going to do and what -A texted them about Alison being alive. I knew that if she's able to get through this night without having a meltdown, she would explode as soon as everything was over and I need to be there for her when it happens.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''What are those?'' whispered Aria ''are they fingers?''

''They're mushrooms, Aria, get a grip'' I told her.

We continued to walk towards the big tent. I could ear laughs, loud music and voices in distance. I looked to my right and noticed that Hanna had stopped following us. It looked like she was staring in the distance, lost in her thoughts.

''Hanna?''

She immediately looked at me.

''Hey, stay with us'' I calmly told her.

She looked away for a couple more seconds before hesitantly following us again.

''Why would Ali come to a party like this?'' Aria wondered when we walked in the marquee.

''Who knows, maybe -A told her to'' I guessed before spotting a boy that looked about our age ''you guys, look! Right over there, do you see him?''

''See who?''Hanna asked.

''That dude standing by himself'' I answered ''he's wearing that vintage uniform''.

''Oh my god, is that board shorts?''Aria guessed.

''What do we do now?'' Emily asked.

''I'm gonna go up there and hear what he's saying, keep looking for Ali'' I told them.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Names?'' an old guy asked us.

We all looked puzzled at him, gave some random names and walked away before he could do anything.

''If that's the creep who's been messing with Ali and the rest of us…'' Aria trailed off. ''We need answers let's go talk to her'' she added walking over to a girl who was talking to him earlier.

We followed her until someone grabbed my arm, making me jump. I recognized her as soon as I saw her face, it was Mrs. Grundwald, Alison's great aunt. We met her a while back, she was the only one who believed that Ali was alive.

''What are you doing here?'' she asked me.

''W-we thought we'd try and find other people in town who might've had contacts with Ali or-''

''Or what?'' she interrupted me ''you need to leave. Now. All of you''.

 **Aria P.O.V.**

I followed the girl to the graveyard but I lost her. I felt something grab my ankle and let out a loud scream. I looked down and saw the girl it looked like she had fallen in a grave hole.

''Are you okay?'' I asked, helping her out of the deep hole.

''Oh, I think so'' she answered.

''Did somebody pushed you in there? That guy that grabbed you inside, did he push you in?''

''No, that was my cousin, he's not the one who's behind this'' she answered.

''Leah!'' called out the man we were looking at earlier ''what is it, what happened to you?''.

''I fell'' she told him.

''You okay?''

''Yeah, thanks'' she thanked me before leaving with her _cousin._

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''How could you loose both of them?'' I asked Emily.

''I told you, I got jumped by Mrs, Grunwald'' she said before adding ''what the hell was that'' when we heard a noise.

We turned around to come face to face with Hanna and Aria.

''Hey, where have you been?'' Emily exclaimed.

''Well, I thought you guys were right behind me'' Aria answered.

''I thought you were behind me'' said Emily to Hanna ''where did you go?''.

''I don't know'' she whispered ''I guess I just zoned out''.

We nodded understanding.

''There's something really wrong with this town''Aria sighed.

''Ug, gee, you think?'' I told her ''they're using headstones for barstools''.

Aria was about to reply when Emily interrupted us.

''Is that Ali?'' she yelled looking at a girl in a redcoat who ran away as soon as she saw us.

We all ran in her direction and followed her to a weird greenhouse full of casket.

''Where did she go!'' Aria yelled ''you saw her, right?''.

''We all did'' I told her.

''Well then, where is she?'' Emily asked.

''Okay, I don't get it'' Hanna sighed frustrated ''we were, what, like ten seconds behind her?''.

''How did -A get her out of here without us seeing it?''Aria wondered.

''I'm officially loosing this flying saucer'' said Emily, throwing her hat on the floor.

''Guys, look'' I told them ''there's no leaves there''.

''Yeah'' Hanna agreed.

There were leaves everywhere on the floor except on this little spot. It leaded to a big wall with an old statue on it. We started pushing and the stone began to grind on the floor, until it opened like a secret passage. We slowly made our way down the staircase.

''Where does this even go?'' Emily asked.

''Um, hell?''Aria answered, I send her a glare because this was no time to make jokes. ''Just a guess'' she added.

We heard a weird noise and all turned around, the wall was closing itself. Emily, who had good reflexes, immediately tried to stop it but miserably failed.

''Who did this''Hanna cried.

I looked at her and noticed that her eyes were full of tears.

''It's okay'' I told her ''we'll find another way''.

''No,no,no!'' she repeated frustrated ''I wan't to go home, now'' she cried.

I put my hands on her shoulder and looked at her right in the eyes. Like I predicted she quickly looked away. ''Han, please look at me'' I pleaded. She slowly looked up ''everything is fine'' I soothed her ''we will find another door and we will go home'' I explained ''do you think you can stay calm until that?'' I asked her. She hesitantly nodded but everyone here, even Hanna herself, knew that it would be really hard for her to do so.

''Let's find a way out of here'' said Emily.

We made our way towards a long hallway. The walls were made out of bricks and the cement floor was covered of old leaves. Some statue and torches were placed here and there and there was a lot of echo.

''How old is this place and where is that wind coming from?'' Aria wondered. You could ear the wind blowing louder than before and the candles were blinking.

''There must be an open door somewhere, just keep walking'' I told her.

It was getting harder, dust was flying on our faces and blinding us while most of our hats were long gone.

''Get against the wall!'' I yelled over the loud sound of the wind.

Hanna started stimming and whimpering, _I guess this could be considered as an overstimulating situation_ I thought.

''It's okay, Han, just hold on to me'' Aria told her.

The light closed and the wind died down. When it was bright again I turned around to ask Hanna if she was okay.

''Han are you- AH!'' I screamed ''where's Hanna!''. _Why was I looking at a freaking statue._

''She was right behind you wasn't she?'' Emily asked.

We all kept calling out for her but no one was answering us.

''Where did she go?'' Aria wondered.

 **AN: Did you like it? Let me know what you think ! If you guys have any ideas at all, please tell me :) I will try to update soon, the next chapter is one of my favourites. Review! XD**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Thankyou so much for the reviews on the last chapter! I don't think I ever had that many before :) This chapter is one of my favourites so I really hope you like it!**

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

My bus had just dropped me off in Ravenswood, now I just need to find the girls. Hopefully, they would all be fine, specially Hanna.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

I have no idea what the heck happened. I was holding Aria's hand and next thing you know they were gone.

Walking in the hallway, I felt a sudden wave of sleepiness hit me. All I want to do is go home and lay down on my bed. This is too much, everything about this situation was too much. Too much people, too much noises, too much colours, too much textures and too much smells. Just too much.

Now, I'm all alone in some kind of tunnel and there's nothing, not a sound, no bright colours, no different textures, no weird smells and no people. It all changed so fast. Too fast.

I want it to end, I'm tired and I want to go home. I feel like I'm unconnected to the world around me, like one of those statue on the wall, like I'm on a moving floor and I'm desperately trying to stay upright. I have no motivation to keep going so I instinctively lay down and a weird feeling creep up on me. Relief.

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Hanna, can you hear me!'' Spencer yelled.

We've been looking for almost an hour in this stupid tunnel and still no Hanna. For all we know, -A might've taken her.

''Why did you let go of her?'' I asked Aria.

''I didn't'' she answered ''I held on to her the whole time''.

''Until you grabbed a statue!'' Spencer snapped.

Aria stopped dead in her track and faced us ''I didn't let go of her!'' she screamed before breaking down in tears. Spencer immediately regretted snapping and hugged her. Since I felt left out, I joined in on they're group hug.

''I'm sorry'' Aria apologized, pulling off ''I shouldn't have yelled at you guys''.

''No'' Spencer told her ''it's my fault, I shouldn't have snapped''.

''It's nobody's fault'' I interfered ''we need to calm down and find Hanna''.

''Do you think she's okay?''Aria asked.

''Honestly, I don't know'' Spencer answered.

''Not to be mean, but, why did it have to be her'' I told them.

''I know'' Aria agreed.

''As much as I want to treat her like everyone else I-I can't'' Spencer stuttered ''she doesn't have the same kind of reactions as everyone else in these situations. She's probably having a meltdown with no one there to stop her from self-harming''. She added making me realize just how bad this situation was.

Hanna has an history with self-harming, not a big one, but one anyway. The only self-harm I've ever seen her do is digging her nails in her arm or banging her head against a wall, which could be bad because the walls here are made out of bricks…

''If she was having a meltdown'' said Aria ''we would hear her, the echo is crazy in here''.

''She's right'' Spencer agreed ''we would hear her''.

''Then if she's not having one, do you think she just left?'' I asked.

''She wouldn't do that'' Spencer answered ''unless she found someone''.

''Or if someone found her'' added Aria.

''I think I found her'' I shocked out, looking straight in-front of me.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

I could hear them call my name, I tried to answer. I tried so hard, but I couldn't get a single word out of my mouth, not even a sound. I couldn't even lift a finger. I don't remember the last time something like this happened to me. _What do they call it again? A shutdown, right?_

I could see what was going on around me, I could even hear it but I couldn't understand, I couldn't make a sense out of what they were saying and I really didn't like the feeling I got when they touched me but I couldn't move away.

The mental pain I was feeling right now was agonizing …

Suddenly, everything became too much again. The floor was too cold but I was too hot, my dress and my hair were too tight and the voices were too loud.

I did the only thing I could do right now. I screamed.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

At first it looked like Hanna was unresponsive, she was looking straight ahead of her. Even if we were calling her name or touching her she wouldn't move. I didn't know what was wrong with her. I checked everywhere to make sure she wasn't hurt but I didn't realize I was the one hurting her until I understood what was actually happening.

''Stop touching her'' I told the girls, taking my hands off of her at the same time. ''She's withdrawn, she's having a shutdown''.

''W-what do we do'' Aria stuttered.

''We wait-'' I was interrupted by the sound of Hanna' s scream. In a fraction of second she switched from unresponsive to screaming, kicking and sobbing.

I was so surprised by her sudden outburst that I didn't react until she roughly banged her head against the wall. She started crying even more after that and immediately held her head with her hands. Emily and Aria both gasped, they looked too shocked to do anything.

I did the only thing I could think of to make her pain go away and embraced her with a big hug. She instinctively crawled up in a little ball and held on to my arm tightly.

''I hurt my head'' she cried with a shaky voice.

''It's okay'' I comforted her while stopping her from doing anymore self-arm ''we're going home now''. I send a look to the girls and mouthed them to find a way out, quick. Emily started to look for a door while Aria tried to find service to call Caleb.

''I lost my hat'' Hanna sobbed ''I-I need to f-find my hat''.

''It will be okay, Emily and Aria will fine your hat, alright?''

''I don't like my hat, I don't want it back'' she confusedly cried.

''Then we can leave it here'' I told her.

''My head h-hurts'' she sobbed ''I-I hit my head against t-the wall''.

''You're gonna be okay'' I soothed her while pushing a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear.

''We found a door'' said Emily.

''Do you want to leave now?'' I questioned Hanna.

''I-I hurt my h-head'' she cried.

''How much does it hurt'' Emily worriedly asked kneeling down in-front of us.

''I-I don't k-know'' she sobbed ''I b-banged it against that w-wall''.

Emily took out her phone and put on her flashlight. ''I need you to follow the light with your eyes, but you can't move your head, okay?'' she told her. Han nodded but had a little bit of difficulty to follow Emily's instructions so I had to hold her head still.

''That's good'' I smiled when her eyes followed the light.

''Han, do you feel dizzy?''Emily asked her. Because she is really sporty, Em knows what kinds of questions to ask when someone gets hurt.

''My head hurts'' Hanna cried. I was still sitting on the floor with her and I had my harms wrapped around her torso.

''I know it does'' Emily calmly answered ''but do you also feel dizzy?''

''When I make my eyes move'' she said, trying her best to explain.

''Okay, we will go to a clinic on our way home, just to make sure your fine'' Emily told her.

''Because my head hurts'' she understood.

''Yes''

''Let's go'' I said helping her up from the floor. Hanna was still clinging on to my arm and she refused to let go but I didn't mind. If this was her way of staying calm right now, then let it be. She wasn't sobbing anymore but she was still sniffling. We carefully made our way up the stairs and ended up in a big house.

''The front door is this way'' said a voice, coming from behind us.

We all turned around and gasped.

''Alison'' Emily breathed.

 **AN: What did you think? Did you guys like it? In the next chapters, because a lot of you requested it, there's going to be a little bit more Haleb ;) And soon enough there will also be a flashback chapter of the girls when they were 12\13 years old. Please review !**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Thanks for the reviews guys, I appreciate it so much. Lately I've been binge watching Grey's Anatomy so I decided to include a few characters in this chapter. I know the hospital is in Seattle but lets just pretend it's in Philadelphia.**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''Alison'' I breathed.

''Did you miss me?'' she asked us with tearful eyes.

We were all too shocked to answer and Hanna was still holding firmly onto Spencer's arm.

''Your-hum-your alive'' said Aria, all though it came out more as a question.

''It's a long story'' she answered with a shaky voice.

''Are...are you okay?''Spencer stuttered.

''I am'' she tried her best to smile, but you could see that she was lying.

I finally got the strength to move and walked up to her. Before I knew it we were hugging like there was no tomorrow. Aria also hugged her but Spencer and Hanna were a bit more hesitant.

''We're going to the clinic, I want you to get checked out too'' I told her.

''Em, I'm not coming home'' she said. It felt weird for me to here her say my nickname for the first time in what seemed like… forever.

''You really should, Alison'' Spencer interfered ''why wouldn't you?''

''Fine'' she sighed ignoring Spencer's last question.

I took her hand and we walked out of the house. Aria was able to call Caleb, who was picking us up with my car so we waited until he arrived.

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

I was could see their five silhouettes waiting for me in-front of an old victorian house. The first one was a blonde girl wearing a redcoat _Alison_ I thought. When Aria called, she didn't tell me that Alison was with them. Hanna never really talked about her but from the few things I heard, let's just say that I'm not her biggest fan. Emily was next to her, looking confused as hell while Aria was staring of in the distance with her big bambie eyes. My beautiful girlfriend was firmly holding onto her best-friend's arm and Spencer was discreetly whispering stuff in her ear.

As soon as I parked the car I walked over to Hanna and Spencer.

''Are you okay, baby?'' I asked Hanna.

She hesitantly let go of Spencer's arm before clinging on to mine instead.

''I'll drive'' Spencer told me.

Aria sat in the passenger seat, I sat with Hanna on the middle row and Emily and Alison sat behind us. The ride was quiet, I don't think anyone pronounced a word until we arrived in Philadelphia to the _Denny Duquette Memorial Clinic._

''Does your head still hurt'' Emily asked Hanna.

She tiredly nodded and I kissed her forehead.

''Okay, let's go'' said Spencer stopping the car. The way she said it it wasn't like a _let's get in the clinic_ kind of way, it was more in a _let's jump in this new chapter of our lives_ sort of way _._

I carefully helped Hanna out of the car, she was still holding on to my arm and I noticed Alison sending me a weird look. When we walked in the clinic, the doctors stared us down. I had no idea why, until I realized that the girls were still wearing their costumes.

''Hi I'm Dr. Bailey'' a short women with dark skin told us ''care to explain why a group of teenagers is in my clinic dressed up as the titanic cast?''

''We need a check-up'' Spencer explained.

''At three in the morning!'' she yelled ''for a normal check-up!''

''My head hurts'' Hanna whispered ''I hit my head against the wall''.

Dr. Bailey looked at her puzzled, clearly noticing that something was a little off with her ''why would you hit your head against a wall?''

It didn't look like Hanna was going to answer, she was processing too much information to focuse, right now.

''Come sit on the chair with me'' I told her so she could relax while the girls explained what happened to her and this whole Alison thing.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''It wasn't her fault, she has autism'' I explained.

''Alright, what happened?'' she asked us.

''We were at a halloween party and she got lost. When we found her, she was having a shutdown and when she _woke up_ she banged her head against a brick wall'' I told her putting air quotes around _woke up._

''I did the flashlight thing with my cellphone, her eyes were following it but I'm not a doctor so I don't know if I did it well and she was a bit dizzy…''.

''You did good'' she told Emily ''I'll take good care of her, do anyone else needs to be checked out?''

''She does'' Aria immediately said pointing to Alison.

''Do I know you?'' Dr. Bailey questioned as a puzzled expression washed over her face.

''She's Alison Dilaurentis'' I told her ''she was…'' I trailed off not knowing what happened to my former best-friend.

''I was kidnapped'' said Alison ''for the last two years, I was kidnapped. Tonight, my friends found me and they saved my life''.

We all looked surprised at her, was she really kidnapped?

''Okay'' exclaimed Dr. Bailey ''Dr. Grey page Dr. O'Malley!'' she yelled to a younger girl.

Soon enough, a young doctor with curly hair and blue-green eyes walked up to our current doctor. She told him, or ordered him, to do a check-up on Alison while she takes care of Hanna. I'm pretty sure she also told one of the doctors to call the cops, so I whispered to the girls and Caleb that they shouldn't be surprised if Wilden popped-out sooner or later.

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

''Alright, Hanna, can you come with me?'' Dr. Bailey asked.

Hanna held my arm tighter because she didn't want to go alone.

''Is it okay if I go with her?'' I questioned Bailey while looking down at Hanna's arms firmly wrapped around mine.

''Of course'' she smiled.

Dr. Bailey leaded us to a private hospital bed. She carefully checked Hanna's deep blue eyes with a little flashlight ''everything seems good here'' she mumbled. ''Now, Hanna, I'm going to massage your head and I need you to tell me when it hurts, alright?''

Hanna didn't answer, she was starring at Alison, who was getting checked up on the other side of the room.

''Love, you need to focus'' I whispered in her ear.

She nodded and closed her eyes. ''It hurts'' she told Dr. Bailey after awhile.

''Here?'' her doctor questioned .

''Yes'' Hanna answered.

''Okay, you have a pretty big bump, I'll have to order a scan'' she explained.

''Thank-you'' Hanna slightly smiled.

''No problem, you guys can go in the waiting room'' she told us ''the hospital contacted your parents and the detective on Alison's case, everyone should arrive soon''.

We went back in the waiting room and Hanna finally let go of my arm, not that I had a problem with it. She sat down in-between Spencer and I.

''Is everything okay with your head?'' Aria, who was sitting in-front of us with Emily, asked her.

''They have to do a scan'' she answered a bit nervous.

''It's going to be okay'' I reassured her. She nodded and laid her head on my shoulder.

''Do you guys believe Alison, do you think she was kidnapped?'' Emily questioned out of the blue.

''I don't know'' Spencer shrugged ''I don't even feel like I know her''.

''Is she coming back home now?'' Hanna wondered.

''Probably'' Spencer sighed.

Spencer had barely finished to answer Hanna's question all of the girls phone beeped at the same time.

''What does it say'' I asked Hanna when she looked at it.

''Five little bitches under one roof, how fun will that be! Kisses, -A''. she nervously answered before hiding her face in my neck. I effortlessly scooped her up in between my legs and cuddled her until Alison came back.

''Were you really kidnapped?'' Spencer asked her, receiving death glare from Emily.

Alison send me a look meaning that she didn't want to answer in-front of me.

''Anything you want to say to us, you can say it in front of Caleb too'' Aria defended me. I gave her a thankful smile and Alison began to talk.

''I had to run away, -A threatened me'' she told us with teary eyes ''he said that I had to disappear or else he would kill me''.

Emily immediately embraced her and told her how glade they all were that she was okay. Aria and Spencer also gave her a quick hug but Hanna only gave her small smile. This whole situation was making her way more anxious than she could handle. I hope the cops won't be too rough on them tonight.

''Which one of you is Hanna Marin?'' a young doctor that must've been in her mid-twenties sweetly asked us . She had blue eyes and light brown, almost blond, hair.

''She is'' I answered while Hanna was shyly looking at her.

''I'm doctor Meredith Grey'' she introduced herself ''can you come with me for your X-ray?''

''Okay'' Hanna tiredly whispered. I helped her up from our seat and we followed the doctor to a dark room with the CT scan machine.

''Here'' said Dr. Grey, handing Hanna an hospital gown ''you can go change behind that curtain''. My beautiful girlfriend nodded and went to change. It took her a little while, since she was still in her victorian style costume but she eventually came out.

''Are you okay, princess?'' I asked her because she looked really nervous.

''Is it going to hurt?'' she wondered while taking my hand.

Meredith gave her a reassuring smile and explained her how the machine worked. ''Can you lay down and lift your arms on each side of your head?'' she asked Hanna.

Hanna did as she told her but she was looking around nervously.

''Now, because of the radiation, we have to leave the room but we will stay behind that little window'' she pointed towards a window ''it will only take like five minutes''.

''Everything will be okay, baby'' I reassured her and gave her a quick peck on the lips before following Dr. Grey.

After Meredith told us that everything was fine with Hanna's head, she changed in some sweatpants and a t-shirt that the hospital gave her. When we walked back in the waiting room, it was a bit crowded. Detective Wilden, a couple of cops and all of the girls parents, except Hanna's, were there. Ashley was at a work seminar in New York and Hanna was staying at Spencer's in the meantime.

''Is everything okay with your head?'' asked her Emily.

''I just need to sleep'' answered Hanna.

''Girls'' called out Veronica ''Wilden will need to ask you and Alison a couple of questions and then, we can go home, alright''.

 **AN: I hope you liked it! Please review and don't forget to tell me what you would like to see in the future :)**

 **-At the end of the next chapter, there's going to be the first part of a flashback of the girls when they were around 13 years old. It's mostly about how Alison used to treat the girls (specially Hanna) before all of the -A stuff. It was also an idea from** ** _Jem 4ever_** **and she really helped me a lot to write it, so go read her stories she's amazing :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Hey guys, thx for the reviews I hope you like this chapter! Shoutout to** ** _Jem 4ever_** **who gave me the idea and helped me a lot to write the flashback at the end, go read her stories she's amazing ;)**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

''I was kidnapped, I was kidnapped and held hostage for two years'' Alison explained with a shaky voice to detective Wilden. ''And if it weren't from my friends I wouldn't be standing here''.

I didn't understand why she wanted us to lie about her whole kidnapping story, now that she's back we could tell the cops about -A.

''So you girls knew that she was alive, this whole time?'' he asked us.

''No we didn't'' I told him ''we only began to have some doubts two weeks ago''.

''Why didn't you tell the police!'' he exclaimed frustrated.

''Detective, less than three months ago, you accused them of Alison's murder and now your questioning why they didn't come to you with this information'' my mom argued.

Wilden shot her a look and faced Alison. ''You said if it weren't from your friends, you wouldn't be here, what did you mean by that?''

''They found me and they convinced me to come home'' she answered.

''How did you escape?'' he asked.

''I jumped… out of his car'' she whispered with a terrified expression.

 _Wow_ I thought _she should definitely think of becoming an actress._

''While you were blindfolded'' he commented, trying to find some holes in her story or should I say lie…

''Yeah, I tore it off and ran straight into the woods so that he couldn't catch me'' Alison lied.

''But why did you go to your friends instead of the police or your parents?'' he questioned.

''I was s-scared okay'' she stuttered ''I was scared that if I came back home and that I was out in the open, then he'd find me again''.

''So how did you help her'' he asked us looking directly at Hanna, who uncomfortably lowered her head.

None of us answered because we still hadn't discuss this whole thing.

''They hid me in the woods'' Ali clarified ''in a shed that we all used to hangout in after school, the weekends….'' she trailed off.

''But you just said that they found you tonight-'' Wilden was interrupted by the sound of the door opening. Kenneth Dilaurentis walked in followed by a cop.

''Dad'' Alison breathed before embracing him in a tight hug.

''Oh my God'' Kenneth cried.

''I'm done for the night'' said Wilden before saying to my mom that he would call her tomorrow.

''Spencer, Hanna, are you girls ready to come home?'' asked us my mom.

We both nodded and tiredly followed her out. Aria and Emily hugged us and left with their parents and Caleb offered to drive my car back to Rosewood. Hanna and I were really tired but she looked mentally and physically exhausted. Tonight must've been really hard for her.

She fell asleep in the car while we were driving back to Rosewood and it took me a long time to wake her up. It wasn't until we were comfortable in our pyjama that she actually said a word. She said one single word. My name.

''Spencer'' she said before completely breaking down. Her shoulder started to heave up and down rapidly, tears were falling down on her face and she let out a loud sob that was followed by many mores.

''Come here'' I said reaching out for her. Hanna was like the little sister I never had,

I couldn't bare to see her in this much pain. I couldn't possibly understand how she was feeling about this situation, Alison was a monster to her when she was… _alive._ ''Let it all out'' I told her as she hid her head in the crook of my neck ''let it all out''.

''I-I don't understand, it doesn't make any s-sense to me'' she sobbed in my shoulder. ''It's too much, t-tonight was way too m-much, Spencer''.

''I know baby, I know'' I soothed her. It was so hard for me to stay strong right now, but I had to be. For Hanna. ''Let's lay down'' I proposed while making her sit on the bed.

When we were both under the covers, I wrapped my arms protectively around her and held her as tight as I could. Caleb always does that in order to calm her down and it usually work… when Caleb does it. I could feel her whole body shaking, her heartbeat was loud and she was breathing way too fast. ''Try to take a deep breath'' I told her.

''No'' Hanna cried ''it's t-too much, Spencer, there's too m-much going on in my h-head''.

''Han, look at me'' I told her firmly ''look at me'' I repeated. She slowly turned around in the bed until we were face to face. ''Listen to my heart'' I told her placing her head on my chest ''don't think of anything else''.

''I-I can't'' she sobbed.

''Yes you can, Hanna, I know you can, just listen''.

We staid in that position until I felt her relax. My shirt was wet with tears but I didn't mind. I looked back down at Hanna, only to realize that she had fallen asleep. Shortly after, I dozed off too.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

When I woke up this morning, I was feeling a bit better. My head was still pounding but it was nothing compared to last night. Spencer's arms were still wrapped around my torso. I was a bit embarrassed about what happened last night but I had to accept that those kind of outburst weren't my fault and there was nothing I could do about it.

''Spencer?'' I whispered, knowing that I had to wake her up.

She wiggled a little and slowly opened her eyes ''you okay?'' she asked me.

''Yeah'' I tiredly answered.

''You wanna talk about last night?''

''I'm scared'' I told her.

''Of Alison?''

''Not the Alison from last night, the one from two years ago'' I explained.

''Things have changed Hanna, we don't depend on Ali anymore. We won't let her do anything to you and if she makes fun of you, don't be afraid to stand up for yourself'' Spencer reassured me.

 **Flashback…**

 **Melissa: 16 years old**

 **Emily: 13 years old**

 **Spencer: 13 years old**

 **Aria: 13 years old**

 **Alison: just turned 13**

 **Hanna: 12 years old**

 **Mike: just turned 12**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

 _Tonight was my best-friend's thirteenth birthday party, Alison had invited me, Emily, Aria, Hanna and a few other girls from our class. Melissa was driving us and we were getting ready at Aria's house, since we were staying there for the week. My parents were on a work seminar, Emily's mom was visiting her dad and Hanna's parents were in a vacation._

 _''Who's going to be there again?'' Hanna asked us for the tenth time._

 _''Us, Naomi, Riley, Skylar and Isabella'' Emily answered, again. 'You sure you want to go, Han?'' she wondered._

 _It was the first time she would be sleeping over somewhere else than our houses, her grandma's or her home. Alison wasn't particularly nice to anyone, specially Hanna. I don't know why we're friends with her… I guess she has this way of making you feel special._

 _''I want to go'' Hanna replied, all though she looked really unsure._

 _''Hey girls, you look pretty'' Mike smiled, entering Aria's room. He was going through this little charmer phase, since he joined the school's lacrosse team. Our moms and Melissa think its adorable but we think that its creepy._

 _''Get out, Mike'' Aria snapped._

 _''Gee, Ar, calm down'' he giggled raising his hands in surrender ''Melissa's here''._

 _''We're coming'' she told him._

 _We zipped up our luggage and ran down the stairs._

 _''Your sure you have everything, toothbrushes, pyjamas…'' aunt Ella asked us._

 _''We have everything mom'' Aria interrupted her._

 _''Okay, well if anything's wrong call me and I'll come get you, alright?'' she warned before hugging each of us._

 _''Hi girls'' Jessica Dilaurentis smiled as she opened us the front door._

 _''Hi Mrs. Dilaurentis'' we all said at the same time._

 _''The other girls are in Ali's room'' she told us ''you can leave your luggage down here, Jason will take them upstairs for you._

 _''Thank-you'' Emily smiled before we made our way to our friend's room._

 _''There you are'' she sarcastically said as soon as we walked in ''I thought you weren't gonna to show up''._

 _Hanna awkwardly laughed because she wasn't understanding Ali's tone._

 _''That wasn't funny'' Alison commented ''we're playing truth or dare, are you guys in?''_

 _''Of course'' I smiled._

 _I was glad that Hanna already knew how to play the game, Alison wasn't really patient with her. Instead of showing her how to play she would've decided to exclude her._

 _''Spencer, truth or dare?'' Alison asked me with a playful smirk._

 _''Dare'' I answered returning her the same smirk._

 _''Alright, I dare you to… kiss Emily''_

 _I looked at my friend to see if she was okay with it. She looked a bit uncomfortable but nodded anyway. We gave each other a quick peck on the lips and all of the other girls, except Ali, started to cheer._

 _''That's it'' she sarcastically laughed._

 _''Emily and I kissed, I finished my dare'' I told her frustrated._

 _''Your right'' she agreed before turning her head to Hanna ''Han, truth or dare?''_

 _''Hum…'' she hesitated._

 _''Truth or dare?'' Alison impatiently repeated._

 _''Truth'' Hanna finally answered._

 _''Okay, in between Emily, Aria and Spencer who would you kill, kiss and marry?''_

 _''I don't want to kill, kiss or marry any of them'' she confusedly replied._

 _''Who cares, just answer the question'' Ali told her._

 _''But I can't lie and if I answer I would be lying'' Hanna argued._

 _''Han, it's okay if you lie for the game, just say our three names. We know you don't want to kill, marry or kiss any of us'' I explained._

 _''O-okay I guess I'll k-kill you and I can kiss hum… Aria and marry Emily'' she randomly answered. Emily, Aria, the other girls and I all smiled because even though she didn't understood the question well, she managed to answer it anyway. Alison gave her one of those stares when she said that she wanted to marry Emily… I couldn't help but laugh a little._

 **AN: What did you think, did you like the flashback? The next part will probably be uploaded tomorrow. Please review ;)**


	17. Author Note-please read

Hey guys, it's me, I'm sorry if you thought it was an update, I promise I will update very soon :)

Lately, this one reviewer has been leaving really nasty reviews on ALL OF MY STORIES. I decided to ignore them, but I have to admit that it hurt just a tiny little bit when I first read them.

Then, I went back and looked at all of the positive feedback you guys have given me since the beginning of this story! Thankyou so much for being so supportive and kind, I appreciate it a lot.

Also, because of the contribution of this new reviewer, Keep Holding On has almost reached its100th review! Yeah!

Xox, an update is coming soon! (Exam week at school)


	18. Chapter 17

**Thank-you for all of the support you guys have given me since the start of this story! This is the second part of the flashback that was suggested by Jem 4ever, she also helped me a lot with it. Her stories are amazing, you should check them out. I hope you like it :)**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

 _When the game of truth or dare ended, Alison requested that we watch an horror movie that she stole from Jason's room. We all agreed, mainly because we didn't want to disappoint Ali on her birthday. Personally, I love scary movies but none of the other girls seemed to enjoy it, specially Hanna. She hid her face behind my hair the whole time and I discreetly held her hand until it was over. I felt so bad for her but I knew that Alison would've made fun of her if I said anything about it._

 _''Hanna, sweetheart'' said Ali's mom walking in the living room ''it's time for your medicine''._

 _Hanna nodded and I followed her in the kitchen._

 _''Here'' I handed her a water glass. She thanked me and swallowed the sleeping-pill, that she needs to take before going to bed. ''Are you okay to sleep over? I don't mind going home with you'' ._

 _''I'm okay'' she tried to convince me._

 _''Han, you don't have to act strong for me, I know how you hate scary movies and how stressed out you get about sleepovers'' I rubbed her shoulder with my hand and she looked down._

 _''I was scared of the movie'' she shyly admitted ''and I'm really, really anxious about the sleepover''._

 _''You're not leaving are you?'' a voice from behind us asked, I turned around and saw Alison in the doorframe._

 _''Ali, she's really nervous-''_

 _''Let Hanna answer'' she interrupted me ''Han, you don't wanna go home, don't you?''_

 _''No'' Hanna quietly answered, all though it came out more as a question._

 _''You sure?''_

 _''She just said she wanted to stay Em'' Alison snapped ''let's go upstairs, I'm tired''._

 _We hesitantly followed her, all of our bed were already done. Hanna was in-between Spencer and Aria, I was sharing the bed with Ali and Isabella, Riley, Naomi and Skylar were on the other side of the room._

 ** _Hanna P.O.V._**

 _In the middle of the night, I woke up in tears because I was having a nightmare. I immediately noticed that something was wrong…_

 _My crotch was warm and wet and a little trickle of liquid was running down my inner thigh. I hesitantly looked in my sleeping bag. Oh no! I had an accident. Maybe it doesn't show, I thought. I looked under the cover again and let out a sob. You could definitely tell that I had an accident, there was a little dark spot on my light blue bottom. I started crying even more after realizing that I had just wet the bed at my friend's birthday party. What if she gets mad at me? I was so embarrassed and mad at myself._

 ** _Spencer P.O.V._**

 _I think it was around one in the morning when I was woken up by the sound of someone sniffling, I looked to my left and saw Hanna sitting in her sleeping bag. She had tears streaming down her face and even in the dark, I could tell that she was slightly shaking._

 _''Han, what's wrong?'' I asked, kneeling beside her._

 _''I-I had a n-nightmare'' she sobbed._

 _''Are you okay? Do you want to talk about it?''_

 _''No'' she cried wiggling around in her bed. By the way she was sitting, I could tell something was bothering her. It wasn't until I touched her mattress that I figured out what was wrong. ''Hanna, did you have an accident?'' I asked her. She let out a sob and nodded embarrassed. ''It's okay, just come in the bathroom-''_

 _''What's going on?'' Alison tiredly asked._

 _''Nothing Ali, she just had a nightmare'' I explained ''go back to sleep, I got it''. I didn't mention her accident because Alison was only going to make fun of her._

 _''Oh come on, Hanna, grow up!'' she snapped._

 _''Alison'' I scoffed._

 _By now, everyone had opened their eyes and were looking confusedly at us._

 _''Is she okay?'' Aria wondered while giving Hanna a side hug._

 _''She's-''_

 _''She's acting like a baby'' Alison interrupted ''she had a nightmare and now, she won't stop crying''._

 _''Did she…'' Aria trailed off, wanting to know if Hanna had wet her bed._

 _I discretely nodded but Alison understood our little exchange._

 _''Don't tell me she soaked the bed too!'' she laughed ''I don't even know why I invited you-''._

 _''Alison stop!'' I snapped ''it's not her fault and you know it, she only had a little accident, so what? Don't make a big deal out of it and just shut up, alright?''_

 _I looked back at Hanna, who was sobbing and had a panicked look on her face. The same look she has when she's about to have a meltdown. I was praying for Alison to stop right now, if she didn't we all knew what was coming. Emily was already looking through Hanna's stuff for a clean pyjama and Aria was playing with her hair to calm her down._

 _''I-I'm s-sorry'' Hanna cried._

 _''Don't be'' I reassured her ''it's okay, just take a deep breath''._

 _''Unbelievable, Hanna, I thought you were past the baby phase. Maybe you should go back to wearing diapers, if you still can't make it through the night like a normal person'' Alison made fun of her._

 _''You know what, I think we're gonna go home now'' I told her._

 _Isabella, Riley, Skylar and Naomi were looking back and forth between us, they knew that Hanna had autism but not that she had a problem with bedwetting. It was a common issue in people with autism but she also had a pretty small bladder in general. Hanna stopped to wet her bed every night, a few years ago. But, whenever she gets scared, anxious or has a nightmare, which usually happens on sleepovers, she has an accident. Ali knew about it because it already happened a few times, she had no right to out her to Isabella, Riley, Skylar and Naomi. I could definitely see how much my friend was mortified._

 _''Guys, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make fun of her, I was just tired. Plus, it's my birthday, so please don't leave'' Alison apologized._

 _''Come in the bathroom Han, it's okay'' Emily said, ignoring Alison._

 _I helped Hanna out of her sleeping bag, the wet spots on her mattress and her pants were barely visible but they were still there. I felt so bad, it must be really hard for her to not have control over anything, not even her own body. I took her hand and leaded her in the bathroom with Emily._

 _''I didn't mean to'' she sobbed._

 _''Don't be upset, it could've happened to anyone'' Emily reassured her ''don't worry about it''._

 _''Ali is mad at me'' she cried. Hanna was standing in the middle of the bathroom soaking wet, dripping with pee, while Emily was looking for something to clean her up and I was whipping her tears. ''She hates me'' Hanna sobbed._

 _''Don't think about her, Hanna, she doesn't hate you she just… she doesn't get it'' I gently explained._

 _Hanna nodded and staid silent for a little bit until she buried her head in her hands.''I want my mom'' she cried._

 _''Han, your parents are on a vacation right now, they can't come get you'' Emily sweetly said giving her a hug. Sadly, my friend wasn't really able to understand what Emily was telling her and she kept asking for her mother. We tried to make her think of something else, we even told her that she could call our moms if she wanted, but nothing seemed to be working so I decided to give my aunt Ashley a call._

 _''Hello'' she tiredly answered, like she was just waking up._

 _''Aunt Ashley, it's Spencer. I'm sorry if I woke you up but-''._

 _''Is everything okay?'' my pseudo-aunt nervously asked me._

 _''I'm not sure'' I answered ''we're at Ali's sleepover, Hanna just had a n-nightmare, she wet her bed and she's really u-upset. We're trying to comfort her b-but she wants to talk to you and I-I just… I don't know w-what to do anymore'' I stuttered._

 _''It okay sweetie, I'm glad you called me. Can you put Hanna on the phone please?''_

 _''Huh uh'' I mumbled before walking back in the bathroom and handing Hanna the phone. Emily was still hugging her and Hanna was still sobbing._

 _I couldn't really understand what her mom was saying but it seemed to relax Hanna. When she was calm enough, she took a couple of deep breaths and began to tell her mom about her nightmare._

 _''The guy from the m-movie'' she sobbed ''I can't remember h-his name… what was his name!'' she yelled frustrated._

 _''It doesn't matter'' I quickly calmed her down ''just tell your mom what happened in your dream''._

 _''He… hum he k-killed Aria with his chainsaw, he cut her head off r-right in front of me and I-I couldn't do anything to stop him'' Hanna sobbed obviously terrified ''I-I tried to make him stop but my legs wouldn't m-move… and then he t-tried to kill me t-too but I w-woke up and I got really scared'' tears were streaming down her face as she told aunt Ashley her nightmare, Emily and I were looking at her heartbroken because we couldn't do anything to take her pain away. ''M-my head wouldn't s-stop thinking and then I l-looked down… and I had an a-accident''._

 _''Hey, hey, I promise, nobody will kill you or Aria, alright?'' I could hear her mom sooth her through the phone ''can you take a deep breath for me?''_

 _''Where's Aria'' she whimpered, ignoring her mom ''what if he g-got her, she's gonna d-die?''_

 _''Aria is cleaning your bed, she's just in Ali's room'' Emily immediately reassured her._

 _''I need Aria'' she cried ''I want her here with me''._

 _''We need to clean you up, first'' I told her._

 _''No!'' she whimpered trowing my phone on the floor ''I n-need Aria''. Emily knew that Hanna wasn't going to listen to us until she knew for sure that Aria was alive so she quickly picked up my phone and left to get our other friend. By now, Alison's parents were probably up and maybe even Jason._

 _''Aria will be here in a second'' I gently told her and she nodded a bit more relaxed. ''Do you need our help to get changed?'' I asked her because when she's really upset or on the verge of a meltdown, she can't really understand what's happening around her and has a lot of difficulty to do stuff, such as getting dressed or following instructions by herself._

 _''Y-yes'' she sobbed. In those moments, it was really important to only ask her yes or no questions._

 _I could see how bad she felt about wetting the bed. Autism or not, still having accidents at twelve years old isn't something that you want everyone to know. Even if it happens when it's only me, her, Em and Aria she's so shy to tell us when wakes up wet and she knows that we really don't care. I can't imagine how she feels about it tonight._

 _I slowly helped her take off her pants, luckily her shirt was long enough to cover her up. Aria came in with some WetOnes that Ali's mom had given her and we let Hanna cleaned herself with them._

 _''My parents are dropping Mike with Melissa and they're coming over to pick us up'' Aria told us._

 _''Okay, I'll go help Em to pack our stuff while you guys finish this'' I replied. When I walked in Ali's room, Emily had almost finished to clean Hanna's bed and Skylar was helping her._

 _''How is she?'' Emily asked._

 _''Embarrassed'' I simply answered, not wanting to explain everything in front of the other girls. ''Where's Alison'' I wondered._

 _''In her parents room, they heard everything she said to Hanna, her mom was pretty mad'' Skylar explained._

 _It was an awkward silence for the next five minutes, you could only hear Alison's parents yelling at her._

 _''We won't say anything about… what happened'' said Skylar. I looked over at Riley, Naomi and Isabella, who nodded. ''My little brother, Hunter, has Aspergers syndrome, it's not exactly like Hanna but it's similar'' she explained._

 _''Thank-you'' I thanked her ''I'm sure Hanna is going to appreciate it''._

 _''Is it hard'' she asked Emily and I, we looked confusedly at her. ''To take care of Hanna'' she added ''I know she has parents and a family but you guys have this amazing relationship with her… I don't have that with my brother''._

 _''I don't think we really see it as a job to take care of her'' I told her. ''I genuinely love her like a sister and I would do anything for her. It might not always seem like it but she does the exact same thing for us… ''._

 _''Honestly, if you want to connect with your brother, to develop a relationship with him, don't try to take him out of his comfort zone because it won't work'' Emily explained. ''You have to join him where he his, it might seem like your making all the effort but the second he does a simple thing, such as looking at you in the eyes. He's making twice as much more effort than you''._

 _''I'll try that'' she smiled as Em and I zipped up our last luggage._

 _Aria opened the door and smiled at us ''My parents are here'' she told us. We said goodbye to the other girls and ran downstairs._

 _Because Hanna has a bit of a problem with eating, (she was scared to swallow food) she was really small and skinny for her age. Our pseudo-uncles\dads could still pick her up in their arms, which is exactly what uncle Byron was doing right now. Hanna was hiding her tear-stained face in his neck and he was rubbing her back while my mom was talking with Mrs. D._

 _''Hey girls, ready to go?'' aunt Ella asked as soon as she spotted us._

 _''Yes'' we all answered at the same time._

 _''Well…'' sighed Ali's mom ''you feel better sweetie'' she said walking over to Hanna ''anytime you want to come over, you girls are welcome here''._

 _''Thank-you Mrs. D'' we thanked her and walked out of the house._

 _The drive home was fast, since Rosewood is such a small town. Hanna and Emily both fell asleep in the car and were laying their heads on each others shoulders. When we arrived to Aria's, my dad picked up Hanna and brought her upstairs, in my bed. Emily tiredly followed her and because Aria and I were too tired to make ourselves a bed on the floor, we just slept in Mike's room._

 _The next morning, Hanna was back to being her happy-self and we played outside all day._

 **AN: Sorry, the ending is sucky XD I hope you guys liked it, please review! I will update soon :)**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Hey guys, I'm so sorry I haven't updated in so long. Because of those stupid canadian snowstorms, my exam week turned into exam month, my best-friend had a pretty bad concussion and was hospitalized, my cousin who's in the army just came back and I hadn't seen her in 8 months. Anyway thank you for your reviews and three of you (that are on the autism spectrum) that send me a PM and told me that I handled the disorder well. It means a lot to have your support.**

 **Emily P.O.V.**

''The four of you have had a very stressful week, I want you to know how legitimately relieved we all are that you're safe and what it means to have you back in the halls of Rosewood High School'' Principal Hackett told us.

''We're happy to be back'' I smiled at him.

He was right, the past week has been really hard on all of us. Ali's return was so confusing and I lost count of how many police interrogation we had to go trough… Like that wasn't enough, someone, most likely -A, murdered detective Wilden. I know he was definitely not the nicest person in the world, but he certainly didn't deserve to die, no one does. I don't know why I called him a detective since he was fired for being a little too ruff on Hanna. Spencer thinks that -A will try to frame one of us or someone we know for his murder, I don't know what to think anymore.

''I would be disingenuous to say that things will be as they were before, at least in the short term'' he explained, carefully making eye-contact with each of us.

''I think we understand that'' said Spencer.

He nodded and continued ''as I told your parents, the school will protect you from the press and the curious''.

''We appreciate that, Mr. Hackett'' Aria thanked him.

''But there are limits to what we can do under these unusual circumstances'' he sighed ''I need to know that you will do your part to keep the disruptions to a minimum''.

I looked over to my left, Aria nodded, Spencer was staring at him and Hanna was looking around the office. ''You won't even know that we're here'' I told him.

With that, we were free to leave his office and we made our way to the courtyard.

''God, Hackett wishes we transferred to a High School in Borneo'' Spencer laughed.

''Maybe coming back wasn't such a good idea'' Hanna commented, speaking for the first time since we arrived to school. In order to avoid stress, she decided to spend this week with a special teacher.

''We have to at least act like things are normal'' Spencer warned us.

''Wait'' Hanna confusedly replied ''this is normal? Wilden was just killed and now we're in one of Ali's biggest lie ever''.

''We can't pretend forever'' I agreed with Hanna '' at some point, we're gonna have to tell the truth, right?''

''I'm more worried about the people who already know that Alison is lying about this whole thing'' Spencer told us, obviously talking about -A and it's minions.

''I'm gonna go now'' Hanna said. The conversation was probably getting too stressful for what she could handle right now. Ever since Alison came back, she's been on this emotional rollercoaster and she gets triggered way easier than she use to.

''Okay, see you at lunch'' Aria waved at her.

''Is she coming to Ali's house, after school?'' I asked the girls. We were all getting ready for Wilden's funeral at the Dilaurentis's.

''Yes she is'' Aria answered.

''I don't think she said a single word to Ali since she came back'' I commented.

''That's because she's terrified of her'' Spencer told us.

''But she has no reason to be'' I said ''Ali's changed, she's nice now''.

''We don't know that yet'' Spencer warned me.

''And Alison was really mean to her before'' Aria sighed. ''I mean, you guys remember right? All the times she basically gave Han meltdowns, when she made fun of her because she wet the bed or how she called her out whenever she did something that she didn't consider _normal_ …'' she trailed off.

''I guess you're right'' I finally realized.

It seemed like the day wouldn't come to an end, it was so awkward everyone just kept staring at us. We decided to skip last period and hangout, just the four of us, before going to Ali's house. We were now walking up Alison's driveway, each carrying a black funeral dress wrapped up in plastic dress covers over our shoulders.

''Hello girls'' Mrs. Dilaurentis exclaimed as soon as she opened the door ''long time, no see! Ali is in her room upstairs''.

We thanked her and ran upstairs to Ali's room, she was already dressed and was almost finished with her hair.

''Hi guys'' she smiled ''how was school?''.

''Boring'' I answered making her laugh. Spencer sat on her bed, Aria went to change in the bathroom and Hanna was nervously playing with her hands.

''Han, do you want to change, after Aria?'' I asked her. She looked up and nodded, before continuing to play with her fingers.

''You're mom is coming back tomorrow, right?'' Spencer wondered. Hanna's mom has been on a work trip for a while now and Hanna was staying at Spencer's. Ever since the divorce, Ashley has to work a lot more to provide for their family. Tom refuse to help to pay for Hanna's therapist and all the extra-stuff she needs, but recently it looks like he's trying to come around so that might change.

''Yes'' Hanna answered with a big smile, after thinking about it for a second. She was clearly happy to see her mom again.

''Wow, Aria, I love your dress!'' Alison complimented when Aria walked out of the bathroom.

''Thank-you'' Aria smiled. She was wearing a tight knee-height dress with a red belt.

Hanna went to change next, she was going to wear a knee-height dress too, with little bows over each shoulder and a big black belt. Spencer and I went afterwards, our dresses were very similar. They were both black, they both went a little over the knee and they both had lace on the upper-chest. The only difference was that mine had sleeves and her's didn't. We were about to leave, when all of our phones beeped at the same time.

''Closed caskets keep secrets, his is opened and exposes yours. Kisses, Bitches -A'' we all read.

''-A put a clue in Wilden's casket'' Hanna gasped with a disgusted look on her face.

''Not literally'' Spencer corrected her ''Wilden probably knew about Ali's fake kidnapping so -A killed him for it''.

''Let's just go'' I told them ''we're going to be late''.

We drove to the chapel in Spencer's car so, obviously, she was driving. Hanna sat in the passenger seat, Ali and I were in the middle and Aria was in the last row.

As we arrived, some officers were taking Wilden's casket in the church.

''Do you guys really think -A put something in there?'' I wondered.

''With his rotting stinking corpse'' Hanna whispered.

''Since there's a viewing, you can assume that he's been embalmed'' Spencer explained her. ''That would suspend decomposition and prevent the mourners from having to deal with the rotting and eventual putrescence of the corpse''.

Hanna, who had really small attention span, had stopped paying attention to what Spencer was explaining to her, not even halfway trough her little speech. Instead, she was looking at a girl with a black vail on. ''Who is that?'' she asked.

''Let's just go inside, take a seat'' Alison told us, already entering the church. We followed her and sat down.

''Closed caskets keep secrets, his is opened and exposes yours…'' Spencer recited our text from earlier. ''Maybe Han's right and there's something literally in the coffin that's incriminating us''.

''Are you so sure about everything you're so sure about?'' Aria asked her with wide eyes.

''Yes'' she answered casually ''it means that I'm probably right and -A really is trying to frame us or someone for Wilden's murder-''.

''Okay, we didn't kill Wilden'' I interrupted her because I could feel Hanna tense up next to me. ''It's probably just another set-up''.

Spencer and Aria understood that it wasn't the right time to talk about this and stopped but Alison didn't.

''But we have to look, we don't have a choice'' she said.

Hanna began to take deep breaths and she shut her eyes. I gave Ali a look as to say _shut up_ , hoping that she would understand this time and I reached out for Hanna's hand.

''Listen, you guys go and try to find it'' I told them ''we'll just stay here''.

They nodded and all left in opposite directions.

''You okay?'' I asked Hanna.

She shrugged and hesitantly laid her head on me. I pushed a long strand of blonde hair behind her ear and rubbed her small shoulder.

''I'm sorry'' she mumbled after a while ''I'm just really anxious lately and everything is just hum…'' she struggled to find the word she was looking for.

''triggering?'' I guessed.

''Kind off'' she agreed.

''It's okay, you shouldn't have to deal with this much stress in the first place, none of us should'' I reassured her.

''But we need to talk about that kind of stuff, if we ever want to figure out who -A is'' she sighed, ''all I do is slow you guys down''.

''That's not true, Hanna, you help just as much as we do'' I reassured her. That was true. Most of the times were too focused on the big things and we don't notice the little details, Hanna does all of that by herself. She also has such a different way of thinking than us and she's always the one who finds holes in our theories. ''You don't give yourself enough credit, Han'' I honestly told her ''you're so smart… I mean you just came up with the idea that something was incriminating in Wilden's casket. If you didn't maybe -A could've used it against us''.

She gave me a small smile and nodded.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

I entered a little room and came face to face with Wilden's coffin. I looked around and no one else was here. Suddenly, I heard a ringtone. I checked my phone and realize that it wasn't ringing. _Is it coming from the casket_ I thought. I went to open the coffin but stopped dead it my track when I heard a noise behind me.

''It's just me'' Alison said.

She helped me to open the casked, we swallowed, looked for a phone and quickly found one. There was two missed call from a blocked number and one from _kisses_.

''Kisses'' I mumbled.

''Who could that be?'' she wondered.

I decided to redial and waited for someone to answer. ''Hello'' a voice that I could recognize anywhere answered.

''Hanna?'' I exclaimed and Alison gasped.

''Why are you calling me on my mom's phone?'' she asked me.

''Hum…'' I wasn't sure how to answer her question, she was already anxious enough, I didn't need to add anything on her plate but I couldn't lie to her so I took a deep breath. ''Hanna'' I started ''Ali and I, we found a phone, your mom's phone… in Wilden's casked''. I waited for an answer but it never came. ''She hung up'' I told Alison.

 **AN: I hope you liked the chapter and I guess you can all predict what the next plot is going to be... All I'm gonna say is that you'll see a lot of Tom soon. Also, in the next chapter there's going to be a cute Haleb moment. Please review.**


	20. Important

Hey guys, I just realized that I forgot to add a chapter before posting the last one XD I'm going to delete the last chapter, add the one I was initially suppose to post a few weeks ago, then I'm going to add back the one I will delete in a few second and finally I will give you an actual update XD So sorry...


	21. Chapter 19

**AN: Here's the chapter I forgot to upload XD I hope you like it !**

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

We left the little room where Wilden's coffin was to try to find Hanna and Emily.

''There you are guys'' Aria smiled ''I didn't find the casket and now, I can't find Hanna and Em-''

''We found the casket'' Ali interrupted her.

''You did!'' she happily smiled.

''We did and we found Ashley's cellphone in it'' I told her.

''Ashley as in Hanna's mom?'' Aria asked.

''Yes'' I answered.

''Oh God'' she whispered.

''Exactly, there was a missed call from a contact named _Kisses,_ so Ali and I called but Hanna answered'' I explained.

''What did you tell her?'' Aria wondered, realizing that Hanna probably freaked out or something.

''The truth and now we can't find her and Em'' Alison told her. I don't think I ever heard the word _truth_ come out of her mouth… unless she was talking about lying.

''Emily probably took Hanna to calm down somewhere'' Aria guessed.

I nodded in agreement and looked around the church until I spotted the lady with the black veil from earlier. She was looking trough a window that directed towards the side of the church. I decided to go see if by any chance my friends were there and I was surprise when they, in fact, were.

Emily was carefully watching, as Hanna nervously passed back and forth. She was mumbling some words that I couldn't understand and her hands were flying everywhere.

''Han, I know it looks bad but maybe Wilden had a reason to have your mom's phone, maybe it's just a coincidence'' Emily tried to calm her down.

''No!'' Hanna snapped ''how did -A put it in there? -A stole my mom's phone, -A was with my mom, what if he hurt her…'' she rambled.

''Are you sure it's her's?'' I asked her and handed her the phone, so she could at least see it before making any conclusions. She turned around surprised because she hadn't realize that we were there yet and took the phone from my hand. After, looking at it for a moment she nodded.

''When was the last time you talked to your mom?'' Emily questioned.

''I-I don't k-know'' Hanna stuttered. Small tears were starting to form in her eyes.

''Hey, take your time, it's okay'' I cooed.

''This morning, I-I think'' she hesitated.

''That's good'' Aria reassured her ''that means she's okay''.

''Aria's right'' I agreed ''-A wouldn't have time to go to your mom's seminar in New York, steel her phone and then come back in time for the funeral''.

My explication seemed to calm down Hanna a bit but she was still clearly worried.

''There's no way we're letting -A do anything to your mom'' Alison added.

''How about, we go back inside and when it's over I drive you at Caleb's?'' I proposed, knowing that she really needed a break of all the -A drama for the rest of the day.

''Okay'' she reluctantly agreed.

With that, we entered the church and once again, sat down. The service was pretty boring, but it was really short. Hanna texted Caleb and he told her that he would come get her when it was over, so I didn't have to drop her off over there.

* * *

 **Caleb P.O.V.**

I arrived to the church just in time. The girls were walking down the stairs and Hanna immediately spotted my car, she said goodbye to the other girls before jumping in with me.

''Hey princess'' I kissed her cheek ''how was it?''

''I don't really know…'' she honestly answered.

''Where do you want to go?''

''The swings'' she told me. That's when I knew that she really needed to calm down. I decided to not ask anymore questions, until we got there.

''-A's going to frame my mom for Wilden's murder'' she said out of the blue.

''Why do you say that?'' I asked her.

''Because I'm worried about it'' she answered as I parked the car.

''What do you mean?'' I wondered, not really understanding her answer. I opened her the door, we sat next to each other on the swing set and held hands.

''Every-time I get worried about something, -A makes sure it happens'' she explained while slowly swinging.

''Hanna, it's going to be okay-''

''No it's not!'' she snapped getting up ''you and the girls, you keep saying that it's going to be okay, but we all know that it's not! My mom is going to jail, for s-something that she didn't do! How is that even possible! The c-cops are suppose to arrest you when you do something w-wrong, that's the rule!'' she half-sobbed, half-yelled.

I got up from my swing and embraced her in a big hug.

''I… I don't u-understand Caleb'' she cried in my chest. Her voice was breaking my heart.

''I know, baby, I know'' I soothed her. We staid in that position, until she stopped sobbing. When she did, I ran my fingers trough her long curly hair and kissed her forehead. ''Look at me, Hanna''.

She weekly lifted her head and looked at me with her big eyes. They were blue like the ocean, blue like the sky, they were simply beautiful.

''You're right, it's not understandable'' I lifted her head up. ''If -A frames your mom, we'll deal with it then, okay?''

''I can't loose her Caleb, I need my mom'' she whispered.

''You won't'' I reassured her. ''The worst thing that can happen is her going to jail, but, she won't stay there for long because she's innocent. She didn't do it and there's nothing -A can do to change that''.

Hanna smiled and kissed me. ''I love you'' she whispered.

''I love you too'' I told her ''how about we get our pizza'' I offered. Ever since the day we met, we always get ourselves a pizza after the swings, I guess you could call it a tradition.

''Okay'' she agreed.

* * *

 **Aria P.O.V.**

''Bye'' Hanna told us before leaving with Caleb.

''Bye, you guys have fun'' I waved at her.

The rest of us hopped in Spencer's car. We had decided to eat a quick dinner at the brew before having the A-talk we needed to have.

''Is Caleb her boyfriend?'' Alison asked us. She was sitting in the back, next to me, while Spencer and Emily were in the front-seats.

''Yes he is, why do you ask?'' Spencer answered.

''I don't know, I just never imagined her with a boyfriend'' she shrugged.

I understood the double meaning behind her answer, but I decided to not confront her about it right now. I just hope this doesn't become a regular thing.

''So… does she still has those panic attacks or whatever they're called?'' Alison wondered.

''They're called meltdowns and yes she still has them'' Emily corrected her.

''Why are you asking all of those questions about Hanna?'' I asked her.

Alison shrugged and pushed her hair behind her shoulders ''I just thought she would be past this'' she mumbled.

''Ali, she has autism not the flue'' I snapped ''it will never go away, you realize that right?''

''Of course'' she smiled.

 _Well that was weird_ I thought. Alison's emotion completely changed… In a matter of second, the look on her face switched from bitchy to caring. I really, really hope that she's changed.

After dinner, we went back to Spencer's house to have our little -A talk.

''Okay so if -A put Ashley's cellphone in Wilden's coffin, it means that he\she\it will try to frame her, right?'' I asked them. As much as I didn't want to believe that it could happen, I also had to face the facts.

''Probably'' Spencer started but she was interrupted by Alison.

''Hold on guys, are we one hundred percent sure that Mrs. Marin didn't do it?'' she asked. _What kind of question was that?_

''Of course we are, why are you even questioning that?'' I wondered.

''Well I don't know, didn't they have some kind of history or anything?''

''Yeah'' Spencer answered ''but it's Ashley, she's like a second mom to us, she wouldn't murder someone''.

''I guess your right'' Alison sighed, she looked at her laps and took out her cellphone.

''Okay'' I changed back the conversation to it's original point ''how do we prevent it to happen, is there anything we can do to stop -A from framing her?'' I had barely finished talking all of our phoned beeped.

''There's nothing you can do to stop me, bitches! I wonder how our poor little Hannakins will cope when I send your precious aunty Ashley to jail? Kisses, -A'' Emily read.

''Shit'' I whispered.

''We need to tell Han'' Spencer told us, already dialling her number.

Suddenly, we heard a noise and turned around. Hanna was standing in the door with tears streaming down her face.

''I think my mom killed Wilden'' she cried.

 **AN: What did you guys think ? Did you like the Haleb scene? Review :)**


	22. Chapter 20

**AN: Here's another chapter I forgot to upload...Oops XD I tried to write a little more Aria\Hanna because I re-read the story and noticed that I don't have a lot of scenes with just the two of them :)**

 **Aria P.O.V.**

''I think my mom killed Wilden'' Hanna cried. Tears were streaming down her face, her shoulder were rapidly heaving up and down, her eyes were red and puffy, she was almost hyperventilating and her whole body was shaking.

I walked up to her to gave her a side-hug but she stepped back.

''I f-found her Manolos under the s-sink and they were covered of d-dirt'' she sobbed ''she tried to clean them with a t-toothbrush but you don't c-clean Manolos with a toothbrush. They're s-silk, it doesn't work like that, she should've t-taking them to the cleaners but she didn't''.

''What are Manolos?'' I heard Emily whisper.

People with autism tempt to have a very limited circle of interests, but they know almost everything on whatever they're interested in. Hanna's passion is fashion, in less than ten minutes, she can remember every single items in your closet. She can tell you everything you need to know about a certain designer up to how silk was invented. It's pretty amazing, if you ask me.

''They're shoes'' I answered her ''Han, maybe she was just trying to save some money'' I reassured her, not really understanding how Manolos and Wilden's murder were related.

''You don't understand'' she cried, turning around so her back was facing us.

''Can you explain it to us?'' Spencer calmly asked her but Hanna shook her head in response. This was clearly just to much for her. She was able to control herself enough to avoid two meltdowns today, but there were limits to what she could take. Hanna would explain to us why she was in such a state later, right now, what mattered the most was her well-being.

''Do you need to go lay down for a while?'' I calmly asked her.

''It's already too dark!'' she yelled at me. If you didn't know her you wouldn't understand what she meant by that but when you did, you knew you needed to be ready for what comes next.

This wasn't just about the shoes, it was about a list of built-up things that happened in the last few days. This was the last thing she could handle, the finale straw until her whole universe was now just…dark.

She slid down the wall, blocked her ears with her hands and started to rock back and forth. Spencer quickly went upstairs to get her blanket, which was a big and heavy blanket made for situation like these, Alison was just staring and Emily and I sat down next to her.

When Spencer came back down, she wrapped the blanket around Hanna and closed the lights, in order to make the place as calm and peaceful possible.

They all went upstairs and I held Hanna as tight as I could while she screamed and cried all of her worries away. For some people with autism, holding them during a meltdown is the worst kind of mental and physical pain possible but Hanna says that it helps her, unless she's having a sensory overload, then it feels like were electrocuting her.

Over the years, we learned how to make the difference between both of them so right now I knew that she was having a meltdown most likely caused by emotional and information overload.

Her screams kept getting louder and louder, until they slowly died down.

''Can you name some colours?'' she weekly asked me.

''Red, blue, green, pink…'' I kept going until I felt her body relax in my arms. I guess you could say it was an unusual request but sometimes she asks us to do stuff such as count, spell words, recite the alphabet or name colours.

''Thank-you'' she whispered. Her voice was almost gone, but I don't blame her she just spend the last ten minutes screaming and crying.''I don't feel good'' she whimpered.

''Do you feel like your gonna throw-up?'' I worriedly asked.

She nodded and began to cough. I ran in Spencer's kitchen and grabbed an empty bag of take-out because she wouldn't make it to the bathroom in time. Hell, I barely had time to get back her, she was about to empty her stomach on the floor.

''It's okay'' I whispered as she puked ''everything's gonna be okay''.

When she was finished I put the bag in the garbage, helped her up on her feet and brought her in the bathroom, where she cleaned her face and brushed her teeth.

''Do you want to take a bath or go to sleep?'' I wondered.

''I need to tell you about the Manolos'' she tiredly answered.

''Han, it can wait until tomorrow, you can barely keep your eyes open'' I told her.

''No it can't'' she seriously, but weekly told me.

''Alright, let's just go in Spencer's room and you can tell us then, okay?''

She nodded, while I was still not understanding how her mom's dirty Manolos and Wilden's murder were connected.

''Are you feeling better?'' Emily asked her as soon as we walked in the room. Hanna shrugged and sleepily sat next to her.

''After I found my mom's shoe, I got a text from -A'' she weekly started ''it was a picture of a document about the crime scene where Wilden was murdered. It said that the killer was wearing heels'' she explained.

 _Now it was making sense_ I thought.

''Hanna, I'm sure it's just a coincidence and if it's not, maybe your mom just saw him that night'' Spencer was quick to reassure her ''we know your mom, she's our aunt Ashley, she's not capable of murder''.

''I guess your right'' Hanna reluctantly agreed.

''Well, I'm gonna head out'' Alison announced ''it's getting late and I'm tired'' she walked out the door.

''Me too'' Emily and I both said at the same time.

''You guys sleep well'' Spencer smiled.

''You too'' I told her before adding ''specially you'' as I kissed the top of Hanna's head. She gave me a little smile and let out a yawn.

''Yeah, don't get drunk'' Emily sarcastically warned them. Hanna started to giggle, like all of her worries were gone. I miss seeing her happy. Ever since -A came in the picture, Hanna doesn't have a lot of happy moments anymore…none of us do.

''What are you laughing at?'' Spencer lightly bumped their shoulders together.

''It was funny'' she laughed revealing her big dimples.

''You think I'm funny?'' Emily playfully asked her.

Hanna nodded with a big smile.

''Is it still funny if I do this?'' she questioned before jumping in the bed and tickling her.

''Stop!'' Hanna happily shrieked. Emily was on top of her and Hanna had no way to escape. We were all laughing hysterically. When Em finally pulled off, they were both out of breath.

''Still think I'm funny now?'' our swimmer friend asked her.

Hanna nodded, still giggling.

''Hey!'' I exclaimed as an idea popped in my mind ''let's have a sleepover''.

 **Spencer P.O.V.**

We all agreed with Aria that a sleepover was a great idea, however we didn't get drunk and ended up watching a movie. It was our little tradition, we always watch movies. Well… Aria and I, sometimes Emily, always watch a movie. Hanna falls asleep not even half-way through and Emily usually does too. Tonight, I don't blame them. It was a long day and Hanna just had a meltdown so of course she didn't have anymore energy.

''And she's gone'' Emily laughed looking next to her at Hanna's sleeping body.

''I was just thinking about how you and Han always fall asleep before the end of the movies'' I giggled.

''That's probably because you guys are the ones who choose them'' she playfully argued ''black and white movies are boring''.

''It's historical and romantic, okay!'' Aria shot back.

''Shut up, you're gonna wake up Hanna'' I whispered as my blonde friend turned around.

''We should sleep too, tomorrow's going to be another long day'' Emily stated.

''Yeah'' they both agreed.

I closed my laptop and we all got under the covers. Hanna was taking most of the bed for herself, but we didn't mind. It's always how we've done it and it works perfectly. Because they're team Hannily, Emily and Hanna cuddle and kick each other all night. I sleep in a little ball and Aria sleeps like a mummy, it's terrifying.

''Girls, wake up'' my mom whispered.

''Shut up'' I mumbled in my pillow.

''Good morning sunshine'' she sarcastically said.

''If you ignore it, it will go away'' I remembered one of Ali's quote.

''Alright, get your butts out of bed, breakfast is ready'' she laughed before leaving the room.

I tiredly turned around and looked at my friends. Hanna was stretching her arms, Aria was rubbing her eyes and Emily, being her always happy morning person, was up and ready for the day.

''My mom is coming back, today'' Hanna announced.

''Are you going to ask her questions about Wilden?'' I wondered.

''I don't know'' she anxiously shrugged.

When we got downstairs, my mom was yelling over the phone at someone. She left the room as soon as she saw us. _Well that was weird_ I thought. I decided to ignore it and I don't think any of the other girls noticed. We ate breakfast until someone knocked on my door. I turned around and when I saw Ali I waved her in.

''There you guys are, I've been trying to reach you all morning'' she exclaimed.

''What is it?'' Emily asked her.

''Han, how are you?'' she ignored Emily.

''Good'' Hanna shyly answered while taking a little bite of her pancake.

''Really?'' Ali wondered sending us all puzzled looks.

We all nodded but she kept staring at us like we were lying.

''Do you guys even know what happened?'' she confusedly asked us.

''No, what happened?'' I worriedly questioned.

''Han, your mom was just arrested'' she said.

 **AN: So what did you think ? Did you guys the Haria scene and the part with all of the girls? Review! :)**


	23. Chapter 21

**Now here is the one I already uploaded like two weeks ago :) If you want to re-read it go for it and please also check out my new story ''Starting New'' :)**

 **Veronica P.O.V.**

I had just hung-up the phone with a certain detective Tanner when I heard Alison say to Hanna that her mom was just arrested. _Crap_ I thought. I had to be the one telling her.

I entered the kitchen and looked at Hanna. She was staring at her laps while rubbing her her face with her hands. When she's stressed like she is right now, she starts to do some repetitive body movements like rubbing her skin with her hands, rocking back and forth or waving her hand in-front of her face.

''Girls, I need to have a little talk with Hanna'' I told them. When they left, I pulled out a chair and sat in-front of Hanna. ''I just hung-up the phone with the police department and it's true, your mom was arrested'' I confirmed.

Even tough she wasn't even looking at me or giving me any feedback, I knew she was listening. It was just really hard for her. Hanna still considered her mom as her mommy, she still needed her and depended on her for a lot of things.

''This morning, the cops anonymously received some evidence that made your mom the prime-suspect in detective Wilden's murder. Now, I don't want to overwhelm you with information but do you have any questions?''

''I-I want to see my mom'' she stuttered ''can I see her?'' Her big blue-green eyes were quickly filling with tears and she still hadn't stopped to rub her face with her hand.

''I'm going there right now, you can come with me, but I don't know if you will be aloud to see her'' I slowly told her.

She silently nodded but there was one more important thing that I needed to tell her.

''Sweetie, I promise, I will try to get your mother out of jail as soon as possible but meanwhile you need a place to stay. If you want to stay here, you're more than welcome. However, your dad is your legal guardian, until your mom gets out, so you need his permission''.

''I want to stay with my dad'' she whispered. Honestly, I wasn't surprise with her answer. Even tough her and her dad had a tense history, Hanna had forgiven him and Tom was really trying to change and come round more.

''Do you want to call him?'' I asked her but she shook her head ''do you want me to call him?''

''Not now, i-it's not the right time'' Hanna nervously answered.

''Okay, that's okay'' I quickly reassured her ''are you ready to go?''

She nodded and followed me in my car. I send a quick text to Spencer, before we left so they knew what was going on. Giving the situation, the cops decided to let Hanna see Ashley with me.

''Mom'' Hanna cried as soon as she saw her mom. She ran in her arms and held on to her for dear life. I have to admit that I was a bit jealous of their relationship.

''Hi baby'' Ashley whispered ''I missed you''.

''They…they said you k-killed Wilden'' Hanna sobbed.

''I heard that too'' Ashley sweetly told her ''I promise, I didn't do it'' she added, looking right at me.

''Then, can we go?'' Hanna asked her.

''Not yet'' I intervened ''we know that your mom didn't kill anyone but we need to prove it to the cops''.

''Like on a trial?'' Hanna wondered.

''Exactly'' I smiled.

For the rest of our meeting, we talked about what happened between her and Wilden and I was able to find out what were the anonymous evidence that the police received. Apparently, someone found a pair of dirty heels in her trash bin. They gave them to the cops and they match the shoe-print of Wilden's crime scene.

Ashley confessed that she did see Wilden _that night,_ but when she left, he was still alive. It might be hard to believe or to prove to a jury, but I will do it. Ashley has been my best friend since grade school and Hanna is my god-daughter. I need to do this for them, we're family.

Ashley called Tom and they both decided that it would be better if he, Isabel and Kate moves in with Hanna until she gets out. Even tough she was still afraid of Kate, Hanna was okay with it. I made it clear to her that if she changes her mind and wants to come to my house, she's more than welcome.

Considering everything, she was reacting pretty well to the whole situation. I was sure that she was going to have a meltdown but she didn't. I was really impressed, her self-control is getting really good.

''We have to go now'' I told Hanna when an officer opened the door.

''But I-I can come back r-right?'' she panicked.

''Of course baby'' Ashley was quick to calm her down.

''What if I need you and your not there?'' Hanna worried.

''Your dad will be there, sweetie'' Ashley reassured her.

''But, what if I need a mom?'' she whispered, looking down.

Ashley looked at me with tears in her eyes. Between being in jail for murder or leaving Hanna,

it was clear what her biggest worry was.

''Hanna, I know that I am not your mother but I am your godmother, that has to count for something right?'' I asked her. She whipped her eyes and nodded, while Ashley seemed relive to know that if Hanna needed a mother figure, I would be there.

''Ma'am, you need to go'' the cop told me.

''Bye Ash, I'll be in touch'' I said goodbye to my best-friend, and now client.

She nodded and gave Hanna one last hug ''bye baby'' she whispered.

''I love you'' Hanna tearfully told her.

''I love you too'' Ashley tried her best to smile.

''Are you okay sweetheart?'' I asked Hanna when we walked out of the room. She shrugged and looked down.

''The shoes that she the cop found were Manolos'' she started ''they were invented by Manolo Blahnik in 1972. He's a Spanish fashion designer and the founder of the brand but he lives in England now. He won a lot of awards and his designs were in so many movies, like Twilight and Fifty Shades of Grey'' she informed me.

When she gets nervous, is trapped in an awkward social situation or if she's feeling too much emotions that she doesn't understand, she sometimes starts to ramble about fashion and she doesn't even realize it. It was amazing how much information she knows on the subject, she's like a fashion encyclopaedia. I remember when she was about two years old… all of the other girls were playing outside and running around the house, while she was playing with shoes and clothes in my closet.

''I think I have a few pair of Manolos at home'' I told her.

''Your wearing a pair right now'' she replied.

I looked down at my feet and noticed that she was right, obviously. ''Ah, would you look at that'' I smiled.

''Hanna!'' someone yelled from behind. I didn't have time to turn around Hanna was running in his arm.

''Caleb'' I heard her say.

 **Hanna P.O.V.**

''Caleb'' I whispered as soon as I saw him. After this morning, I really needed him. He's my rock, I need him. I need to see his deep chocolate brown eyes, I need to smell his beautiful brown hair and I need to feel his soft tanned skin. I just need him.

''I'm here'' he told me. He didn't need to ask how I was he just knew, because he understands me. That's one of the many reasons I love him.

''I love you'' I smiled in his neck.

''I love you too'' he whispered.

''My mom didn't kill Wilden'' I assured him.

''I know, nobody except the cops thinks she did'' he said loudly. Some police officer gave him a funny look and Veronica laughed. I didn't really understand why it was funny, but there's a lot of stuff that I don't understand lately.

''My dad, Isabel and Kate are moving in my house, until my mom gets out of jail'' I told him.

''Are you okay with that?'' he questioned me.

I wasn't sure how to answer Caleb's question. I don't have the best relationship with my dad but I still love him and I need him right now. Isabel, I don't really know how I feel about her yet. You see, when people find out that I have autism they start to treat me differently. I understand that I am not like everyone else and that in some way, I will always need some kinds of special treatments but Isabel treats me like I'm a poor little baby. I don't like it, because I'm actually okay with having autism. Kate however, I know how I feel about her. She terrifies me and once I have an opinion made on someone it's really hard for me to change it.

''Han?'' Caleb interrupted me from my thoughts.

''I need my dad and I guess it's okay if Isabel comes but Kate…'' I trailed off. He knows how I feel about her.

''I'm sure she won't try anything while your dad is there'' he reassured me.

''I guess your right'' I agreed with him.

''Do you know when they're arriving?'' Caleb wondered.

''My dad is on his way but Isabel and Kate will only be here tonight or tomorrow morning'' I answered. I didn't like not knowing exactly when they were coming.

''I can go home with you until your dad gets here'' he offered.

I looked back at my godmother and she nodded. Even tough it was a little out of character for me I decided to give her a hug. My mom was her best-friend, she must be worried too. ''It's gonna be okay'' I whispered in her ear.

''It is'' Veronica smiled ''now remember, your welcome over anytime and if there's anything wrong I want you to call me okay?''

''Okay''.

 **AN: I hope you still like this chapter LOL Again, please go read my new story ''Starting New'' and don't forget to leave a review on your way out! :) I might upload tomorrow again !**


End file.
